Love hurts
by tvsweetie
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time with a couple of extra bruises and Inuyasha want to find out who from. read and review
1. Poor Kagome

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hi everybody! Ok this is my second fan fiction story. I am rating R for later chapters.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo wined.  
  
"She'll become back in an hour or so and if you ask one more time I'll pound you into the ground!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Calm down both of you" Sango said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I am sure glad she is coming back today. I don't think I could take the way Inuyasha acts when Kagome isn't here much longer" Miroku said as he sipped his tea.  
  
"What?! I don't act any different!" Inuyasha said with a light tint of pink on his face.  
  
"We all know you like her so why don't you just go and tell her how you feel" Sango said.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about so if you don't mind I am going to go and wait for her somewhere where I won't get asked 20 questions" Inuyasha as and he headed out to door and towards the well.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"I can't wear this" Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her school uniform (we all know what it looks like so I am not going to go into detail). She looked at her legs and saw the bruises that her father had left.  
  
Kagome's father came home after being gone most of her left. He had used to use her mother as a punching bag but now he had turned his anger towards Kagome. Her mother tried to stop him but was now in the ER.  
  
"I guess I'll just wear these" Kagome said as she put on some jeans. She packed a couple of jeans and some long sleeved shirts. She put on a long sleeved shirt that said 'not to be messed with.' Then she grabbed her yellow backpack and headed out the door t the well house.  
  
"KAGOME!" a loud male voice screamed out, "COME HERE NOW!" Kagome ran for the well not looking back for fear that he would be right there. She jumped into the well.  
  
In Inuyasha's Time  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a near by tree when Kagome's scent came to him.  
  
"She here!" He said that when he smelt something in her scent. Fear?  
  
"What can she be afraid of unless . . ." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran to Kagome.  
  
Kagome had just climbed out of the well and was sitting on its side when Inuyasha appeared.  
  
"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked to her.  
  
"Where is what?" Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"The demon" Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"What demon?" Kagome said as she picked up her back pack.  
  
"You mean there is no demon?"  
  
"Inuyasha I have no idea what you are talking about. If there was a demon here do you think I would just be sitting there" Kagome said as she started to walk to Kaede's village.  
  
"I guess you are right. Why did I smell fear in you when you first came?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks remembering how scared she was about her father beating her again.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Kagome said and then she started walking again.  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" Inuyasha said as he fallowed her.  
  
"No. why do you ask?"  
  
"No real reason" Inuyasha could sense that something was different but he couldn't place it. All the way to Kaede's village Kagome was shifting her backpack round on her back trying to find a spot that didn't hurt. She was happy to finally get to the village so she could put it down.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran up to her.  
  
"Hi Shippo"  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome. Would you like some tea?" Sango said as she left the hut to greet her friend.  
  
"Tea would be very nice" Kagome said as she and Sango walked into the hut. Inuyasha fallowed them.  
  
When she got into the hut she saw Miroku pouring tea into three tea cups.  
  
"Why hello, Lady Kagome. I see you are not wearing your cute little school outfit"  
  
"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she hit him on the back of his head. As he fell he spilled the tea getting Kagome all wet.  
  
"OH!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe herself off.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome" Sango said. As Kagome was wiping herself off that is when Inuyasha saw it. A small bruise on her neck. He only saw it for a second then her hair covered it back up.  
  
"Kagome can I talk to you outside alone of a minute" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Umm . . . sure" Kagome said and she fallowed Inuyasha outside.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" Shippo how had been playing with some kids asked.  
  
"Inuyasha wanted to talk to me so I'll be right back" Kagome said as her and Inuyasha walked.  
  
After a few moments of walking in silence Kagome got tired of it  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome said as she sat on a log.  
  
"When are you going to tell me what really happened?" Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome said looking at her feet.  
  
"First when you got her I could smell fear on you and then now I saw . . ." Inuyasha wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"I saw the bruise on your neck. Is someone hurting you?" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"It was an accident . . . my father was falling . . . I tried to help him but got pushed out of the way and hit a chair" Kagome said as she tried to think of a lie.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah" she said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, if you ever have to talk to someone you know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"Yeah I know" Kagome said and they headed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they entered the village.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome hoping that she would tell him what had happened.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you seemed to be worried over me when all I am is shard detector to you."  
  
"Kagome how could you think that?" Inuyasha said as he stopped Kagome by her arm. Kagome flinched in pain but was hoping that Inuyasha didn't see her flinch. Inuyasha did however see her flinch.  
  
"You say it all the time"  
  
"Kagome, I . . ." Inuyasha started to say something but lost his words. He started to walk away still holding Kagome arm when she screamed out in pain. Inuyasha picked her up quickly and ran to a hot spring.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?'  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh yeah then how come when I touched you, you flinched"  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"Or when I pulled you, you screamed in pain"  
  
"I. . . I . . . I" Kagome could only manger to get out.  
  
"Take off your shirt" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What?!" Kagome protected.  
  
"I want to see what you're not telling me so you can take it off or I'll rip it off"  
  
"Fine" Kagome said as she slowly pulled off her shirt revealing the bruises all over her body.  
  
+=+=+= What will happen? What will Inuyasha say? How will he react? Find out next time. 


	2. Friends tell Friends

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I didn't think that I would get so many reviews.  
  
Ok so this is where I left off.  
  
"Take off your shirt" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What?!" Kagome protected.  
  
"I want to see what you're not telling me so you can take it off or I'll rip it off"  
  
"Fine" Kagome said as she slowly pulled off her shirt revealing the bruises all over her body.  
  
Ok now for chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to Kagome.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm taking care of it so don't worry" Kagome said as she put her head on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Whoever did this to you will pay" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.  
  
"No!" Kagome said as she quickly looked up at Inuyasha "I'll take care of it"  
  
Inuyasha gave her another hug and then let her go so she could put her shirt back on.  
  
Kagome started to turn back and head to camp when she was stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome there is something I wanted to talk about with you. Ok?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Kagome said as she sat down on a near by log.  
  
"Well why you were gone I did a lot of thinking about you" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"You were thinking about me?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about how you change me. Before you I didn't have any friends and I didn't trust anyone. Then you came and changed that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It was in you all along. I'm sure Kikyou could have done the same" Kagome said as she looked at her feet.  
  
"But she didn't you did" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome close to him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you?" Sango yelled not to far way.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked as the two stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think we could not tell the others about my bruise?'  
  
"If that's what you want, but it would be better to tell then" Inuyasha said as he raised his eyebrow to her.  
  
"I will just not yet. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha said. Just then Sango appeared with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." Sango said.  
  
"Yes. We heard you scream but we did see you so we got worried" Miroku said.  
  
"As you can see I'm fine" Kagome said and the group walked back to the village. Sango watched Kagome most of the way back to the village. There was something different about Kagome but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"Kagome, I'm all dirty do you want to come to the hot springs with me?" Sango said.  
  
"I . . ." Kagome started to say but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I still need to talk to her about something"  
  
"Oh ok" Sango said looking at Kagome.  
  
'What is wrong with Kagome? I'll just as Inuyasha later'  
  
When they got back to Kaede's hut Kagome went over to her backpack and started digging in it. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree were he could keep an eye out on Kagome. Shippo ran over to some village kids and started to play with them. Miroku and Sango walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Miroku did you notice anything different about Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat down.  
  
"I did notice that she did seem herself. Do you think something happened with Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, I think something happened in her time"  
  
"What do you mean, Sango?"  
  
"Well, if you think about it. When something happens with Inuyasha she goes back to her time. She didn't even face the direction of the well"  
  
"Now that you mention it your right" Miroku said.  
  
"If I can get Kagome alone I know I can find out what happened. She is not good at hiding stuff"  
  
"Easier said then done. How do you think you are going to get Inuyasha way from Kagome long enough to talk to her?"  
  
"That what I need you for" Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Really, what is it worth to me?" Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"Well I'm sure that if I get what I want to find out, I'm sure I figure out some kind of reward" Sango said as she put her hand on his lap and gave a puppy dog face.  
  
"Ok" Miroku said and the two walked out of the hut. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha who was still in the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"What do you need my help for?" Inuyasha said still in the tree.  
  
"You'll see" Miroku said as he headed off into the woods.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm here to protect Kagome" Sango said walking up to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and fallowed the monk.  
  
When he was out of range Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Come on lets go bathe" Sango said.  
  
"I don't want to bathe" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha disappear.  
  
"Fine then don't bathe, but at least keep me company" Sango said as she grabbed there stuff.  
  
"Fine" Kagome said.  
  
"Shippo, If Inuyasha come back before us tell him we went to clean up" Sango said as her and Kagome pasted him.  
  
When they got to the hot springs Sango sat down on a rock and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, were best friends right?"  
  
"Of course we are"  
  
"If something bad happened to me you would want me to talk to you about it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why Sango did something happen?"  
  
"No, but I want to know what happened to you while you were in your time"  
  
"I don't know what you talking about. Nothing happen" Kagome said as she looked away from her friend.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kagome. I know something happened to you. I can feel it."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise me something" Kagome said looking back at Sango.  
  
"Sure anything"  
  
"Don't tell Inuyasha because he'll want to do something and I just . . ." Kagome paused  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell"  
  
+=+=  
  
Ok that all for tonight. I update soon don't worry. 


	3. Truth and Love

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews they inspire me do write. This chapter is a little bit short but don't worry I will work hard on the next couple of chapters.  
  
Last time Sango had gotten Kagome's alone and had confuted her about what had happened. Now Kagome is going to talk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sat down on the rock with Sango.  
  
Kagome "When I was little my father you get mad and hit my mom. One day he was gone. We don't know were he went and to tell you the truth we didn't care. We were so happy but deep in our hearts we were afraid that he would come back. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into the years and he never can back. We figured he had die, got caught by the law, or found a new family to abuse. Then about six months ago he showed up. He didn't do anything at first but when he realized what I was doing. You know coming here and back. The old him showed it ugly unwanted face" a tear ran down her cheek "This time he was not only hitting my mom he would hit me. He usually would just punch or hit me in the stomach so I could still wear my school uniform but . . . this last time . . . Two days ago he came home drunk and started beating my mother. He just kept beating her and he was still beating her when I came home from school. When I got there he left the room with my mother just lying there. I called the police and they sent her to the ER. I started to pack my things so I could come here as so as possible when he reappeared. He yelled at me for letting them take way my mom and brother. That's when he . . . he ... started beating me" Tears started running down her cheeks. She couldn't keep the pain inside any more.  
  
Sango "Oh Kagome" She wrapped her arms around Kagome and let her friend cry on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome "You are such a good friend, Sango"  
  
Sango "Right back at you"  
  
Meanwhile with the boys  
  
Inuyasha "What do you need me for?"  
  
Miroku "Well, I was wondering if we could have a heart to heart."  
  
Inuyasha "What possibly could I have to talk to you about?"  
  
Miroku "Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku "Well, I just want to no how you feel about her, seriously. I would like to know how you really feel. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too.  
  
Inuyasha "Well, I really like her . . . no that's not it. I . . . I love her"  
  
Miroku "Was that so hard for you to say?"  
  
Inuyasha "No I guess not"  
  
Miroku "You should tell her. I am sure she feels the same way about you"  
  
Inuyasha "How would you know?"  
  
Miroku "I see they way she looks at you. You need to tell her because she won't tell you first"  
  
Inuyasha "Why?"  
  
Miroku "She thinks that your heart belongs to Kikyou"  
  
Inuyasha "How could she think that?"  
  
Miroku "A woman's heart is a difficult thing to figure out but some how us men try our best to succeed"  
  
Inuyasha "Do you really think she feels the same way about me?"  
  
Miroku "There is know doubt in my mind that she loves you"  
  
Inuyasha "Maybe I'll go talk to her"  
  
Inuyasha got up and headed back to Kaede's to talk to Kagome. When got went inside of the hut he saw a sleeping Shippo on the floor and no Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha "Hey brat" as he kick Shippo  
  
Shippo "What?!"  
  
Inuyasha "where is Kagome?"  
  
Shippo "She went with Sango to take a bath a while ago"  
  
Inuyasha left and headed to the hot spring. On his way there he thought about Kagome and how much he loved her. He wanted to be with her always. When he got there he saw Kagome and Sango slashing and playing around. Kagome was smiling and laughing along with Sango.  
  
Inuyasha "It's nice to have you back"  
  
Sango and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha "Can I talk to you alone, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome "Sure just turn around so we ca get dressed"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and heard Sango and Kagome get out and get dressed.  
  
Sango "See ya later"  
  
With that she left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
  
Inuyasha "I was talking to Miroku and he said I should tell you how I feel about you"  
  
Kagome "How do you feel about me?"  
  
Inuyasha "I love you"  
  
Kagome (a little shocked) you love me. Why?  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean why? You like me for who I am. You don't want me to change into anything different"  
  
Kagome "You're wrong. I don't like you"  
  
Inuyasha "Oh" (Sadly)  
  
Kagome "I love you" She walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. His tongue licked to bottom for her lips asking for entrance which was granted. Then Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha "I have a question I want to ask you"  
  
=+=+= That all for today. Ha ha ha I left you with a cliffy. Do you hate me? Don't worry I won't be a long time before I update because this week is my spring break so I have a lot of time to work on it. 


	4. Trip to see mom, mate

I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I didn't update sooner I meant but I got a little bit of a writers block.  
  
Last time:  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. His tongue licked to bottom for her lips asking for entrance which was granted. Then Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha "I have a question I want to ask you"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha "I was wondering if you would me my mate"  
  
Kagome "You want me to be your mate"  
  
Inuyasha "Yes that is if you want to be my mate" His ears drooped a little when he thought about Kagome saying no.  
  
Kagome (smiled) "of course. I would love to be you mate"  
  
Inuyasha "really?!"  
  
Kagome "Yes, I can't wait to tell my mom" Kagome's smile disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha "What's wrong?  
  
Kagome "I was just wondering how she was doing. She was put in the ER and I was wondering how she was doing."  
  
Inuyasha "We can go see her if you want"  
  
Kagome "I don't know what about the jewel shards?" Kagome thought about running into her father.  
  
Inuyasha "What can one day hurt?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. For once Inuyasha was putting something before the jewel shards.  
  
Kagome "Why the change of heart? You always hate me going home because we could be getting jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha "Well, I am going with you this time. Your mom was always nice to me so I want to see if she is ok"  
  
Inuyasha partly lied to Kagome. He did want to see if her mom was ok but he really wanted to go to protect her from whoever had beating her up.  
  
Kagome "Well, I guess I would go for a few minutes"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk to the well.  
  
Inuyasha 'huh she really doesn't seem to want to be there. Usually she says she will stay for a few hours at least never a few minutes'  
  
When they got to the well Kagome just stared at it then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome (with a fake smile) "Ready"  
  
Inuyasha "Sure" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
There was a strong smell of alcohol in the air along with the sound of someone snoring.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set Kagome down. Kagome saw her father passed out on the floor with tons of empty bottles of beer around him and a knife.  
  
Kagome (Her eyes widen) 'He was waiting for me and he was going to kill me'  
  
Inuyasha (whispered) "Let's get out of here"  
  
With that he led Kagome out of there.  
  
Inuyasha "Which way to the ER?"  
  
Kagome "It is ten miles that way. Let me go call a cab" Kagome started to walk away but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her arm.  
  
Inuyasha "You forget that you are with me"  
  
Kagome "What?"  
  
Inuyasha "Get on my back"  
  
Kagome smiled and climbed on his back. Every so often she would tell Inuyasha to turn left or right and with 15 minutes they had arrived at the hospital.  
  
Kagome "Here we are"  
  
The two walked in and up to a desk were a nurse was answering phones.  
  
The nurse "One moment"  
  
After a minute of talking on the phone she hung up and looked at the two.  
  
The nurse "How may I help you?"  
  
Kagome "I wanted to know what room my mom was in."  
  
The nurse looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Nurse "and who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha "I am her soon to be . . ." he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
Kagome "He is my boyfriend"  
  
Nurse "Ok, what is your name?" She said returning her attention back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome "My name is Kagome . . ." but was cut off by a girl calling her.  
  
Girl "Hi Kagome! I heard about your mom" the girl was wearing a nurse out fit.  
  
Kagome "Hi Mig. I didn't know you where working here"  
  
Mig "Yeah, hey what are you doing down here you should be upstairs with you mom"  
  
Kagome "Well, I am going to. I was just finding out where she is"  
  
Mig "Oh, she is on the second floor. Room 219"  
  
Kagome "Oh thanks"  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed for the stair. She would have taken the elevator but it had some people waiting for it and she didn't know how Inuyasha would act to it.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome, why didn't you tell that nurse that I was your soon to be mate"  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha you know that thinks are a little different here then in your time. A girl my age in this time is too young to be married or mated"  
  
Inuyasha "Oh ok"  
  
They headed to room 219 and walked in. Inuyasha stood by the window while Kagome walked up next to her mom.  
  
Kagome (softly) "Mom, are you awake?" Kagome's mom turned her head and looked at her  
  
Kagome's mom "Hi sweetie"  
  
Kagome "How are you doing?"  
  
Kagome's mom "I am doing fine. They said all be out of here in a week"  
  
Kagome "That great. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something"  
  
Kagome's mom "What is it?"  
  
Kagome "Well, Inuyasha asked me to be his mate and I said yes. I want to . . . I mean since dad is back . . . I" Kagome didn't finish what she was saying.  
  
Kagome's mom "I understand. In fact I was just thinking about it and I want you to stay in the past where you will be safe"  
  
Kagome "I love you mom and I come visit you, ok?"  
  
Kagome's mom "Ok"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room and left the hospital. It wasn't till they were outside when Inuyasha said anything  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome what did she mean 'where you will be safe'?"  
  
Kagome "It's a long story and I doubt you want to hear about it" she said as hey started to walk home.  
  
Inuyasha "I don't care if it is long or short. If it has to deal with you being safe or not I would like to hear it"  
  
Kagome "Ok I guess I can tell you. I mean you are my mate to be, huh"  
  
Inuyasha "Damn straight"  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
That all for today. I will try to update soon. I have a whole list of ideas and I can't wait. Please review 


	5. Telling and shadows

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be really happy but I don't so I'm sad.  
  
Last time  
  
Inuyasha "I don't care if it is long or short. If it has to deal with you being safe or not I would like to hear it"  
  
Kagome "Ok I guess I can tell you. I mean you are my mate to be, huh"  
  
Inuyasha "Damn straight"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to Kagome's house from the hospital. Kagome was thinking about how she would tell him.  
  
Kagome "Ok, now don't get mad, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha "I don't promise anything. You are my mate and I have to protect you"  
  
Kagome "Fine, when I was younger my father lived with us. It was a dark time"  
  
Inuyasha "Dark time?"  
  
Kagome "Yeah, my dad would hurt my mom. I was just a little kid and my brother was a baby. There was nothing I could really do. Then one day he disappear"  
  
Inuyasha "Disappeared, what do you mean?"  
  
Kagome "well, he was just gone one day. It was great. He didn't come back so we thought he was dead or just moved on. Then about six months ago he showed up. He didn't do anything at first but when he realized what I was doing. You know coming to your time. I don't know why he doesn't like me going back and forth. Probably because he knows he can't control me there. Anyways the old him that we hate so much showed it ugly unwanted face" a tear ran down her cheek. It was like telling Sango all over "This time he was not only hitting my mom he would hit me. He usually would just punch or hit me in the stomach so I could still wear my school uniform and no one would know. I guess he didn't want you coming to our time to get him but . . . this last time . . . Two days ago he came home drunk and started beating and yelling at my mother. He just kept beating her and he was still beating her when I came home from school. When I got there he left the room with my mother just lying there. He didn't even care what he had just done. She was bleeding so much that I though she was going to die right there and then. I called the police and they sent her to the ER. I started to pack my things so I could come here as so as possible when he reappeared. He yelled at me for letting them take way my mom and brother. That's when he . . . he ... started beating me. He was calling me names and all sorts of stuff. He told me that after he was done with me no one would ever want me. He wasn't done with me when someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it and that's when I ran to my room and locked the door. He probably would have killed me" Tears started running down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha "Is that why you mom said it would be safer for you in my time?"  
  
Kagome "Yes"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with love in his eyes. 'Even when she is crying she is beautiful' he thought. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and hugged her.  
  
Kagome "Let's go back"  
  
Inuyasha "Ok"  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they headed back to Kagome's house. When they got there Kagome jumped off her back and headed with Inuyasha to the well. At the well Inuyasha looked around.  
  
Inuyasha "That man is gone"  
  
Kagome "He probably left and went to go drink some more"  
  
Inuyasha "Oh, let's get going"  
  
Kagome "Wait I just realized that last time I was in such a hurry I left a bag full of ramen with me here. You go ahead and jump in the well. I'll be right behind you"  
  
Inuyasha "You had your backpack with you"  
  
Kagome "No this was a different one. Go on ahead"  
  
Inuyasha "That's ok. I can wait here for you"  
  
Kagome "No really you can go" with that Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and walk to the house. Inuyasha was in a daze after Kagome kissed him that he fell in to the well.  
  
Inuyasha's Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and rubbed his head.  
  
Inuyasha "You better hurry up Kagome. I have a bad feeling inside of me"  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house and headed to her room. She had left her pillow sized bag with extra ramen lying on her bed. By the time she had gotten to her bed it was to late a dark shadow had her countered.  
  
=+=+  
  
That all for today and I know it's a cliffy but how am I going to kept you entertain if I don't though one in once and a while. 


	6. Dead Daddy

I don't own Inuyasha oh well I can keep on dreaming. I hope you guy like this. I was trying to do well but I had a head ache. So I hope I did well.  
  
Now the time has come that all you reviews have wanted to happen. Yes Inuyasha is going to kick the crap out of Kagome's father.  
  
Last Time  
  
Inuyasha's Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and rubbed his head.  
  
Inuyasha "You better hurry up Kagome. I have a bad feeling inside of me"  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house and headed to her room. She had left her pillow sized bag with extra ramen lying on her bed. By the time she had gotten to her bed it was to late a dark shadow had her countered  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut to find Miroku and Sango talking to each other. Sango was the first one to see Inuyasha.  
  
Sango "Where have you been?"  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome and I went to her time to see her mom"  
  
Miroku "Then where is Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha "She said she left something behind and that I could go ahead"  
  
Sango "and you went? That is not like you. I would have stayed what with Kagome's dad and everything"  
  
Inuyasha "Well she said she would be here in a few minutes"  
  
Miroku "Ok I guess. Lady Sango would you mind accompany me on a walk?"  
  
Sango "Sure, just don't try anything funny"  
  
Miroku and Sango walked off leaving Inuyasha to himself.  
  
Inuyasha (thinking) 'Maybe I should go back. I don't like this feeling I have and want you to be here with me, safe."  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome was in her room getting her bag when the dark shadow entered. It wasn't until a hand grabbed her that she realized that someone was there. It was Kagome's father had cornered her.  
  
Kagome's dad "Hello bitch! Back so soon whore" He raised his hand and slapped her.  
  
Kagome "Get out of my way"  
  
Kagome's dad "No you don't. You're not going anywhere" He grabbed her by her arm and thru her across the room.  
  
Kagome "INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome's dad "He can't save you now, Bitch. He crossed over to the other side. There's no one to save you"  
  
Inuyasha's time  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree outside of Kaede's hut. He was starting to get worried that Kagome hadn't returned. He started to head to the well at a walking pace. He didn't want Kagome to see him run up and having her think that he had worried.  
  
Kagome "INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha "Oh no she is in trouble" Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and the first thing he smelt was blood. He heard a scream come out of Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha "No!" He jumped up to her window and saw Kagome's father beat the crap out of her.  
  
Kagome "Stop! Please, I didn't do anything"  
  
Kagome's father "Shut up Bitch" and he planted a few more punches on her.  
  
Inuyasha "How dare you hurt her!" Inuyasha's eyes turned red as he ran towards Kagome's father. He punched him so hard that when Kagome's father hit the wall there was an impression left on the wall. Blood spit out of Kagome's father's mouth.  
  
Kagome's father "Get out of here demon. You are never going to see Kagome again!"  
  
Inuyasha "No you are never going to see her. I may be a demon but at least I am not a monster like you. Only a monster like you would do what you have done to Kagome and her mom. I am going to send you to hell where you belong"  
  
With that Inuyasha ran to him and started punching and hitting him. Kagome saw and heard Inuyasha but soon fell into ancones from the lack of blood. Kagome's father managed to punch Inuyasha in the chin and cause Inuyasha to take a few steps back. Then he returned to punching and clawing Kagome's father. In his mind all he could think about was how much this monster of a father had caused so much pain to Kagome. Kagome of all people did not deserve what he had done. Inuyasha left Kagome's father and headed to Kagome.  
  
Kagome's father (weakly) "Even with me dead there will always be a fear of me deep within her that you will never be able to help. Have fun picking up the pieces" he smiled evilly and die.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and hugged her. He could hear her heart beat slow and weak. She was cold and had beads of sweat all over her. Inuyasha picked her up very carefully and headed to the well.  
  
Kagome (very weakly) "Inuyasha" she said in her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha "Kaede will be able to help you. I'll be faster then ever. Just hold on and please don't leave me" (I know the best thing to do would have him take her to the hospital but you have to remember what kind of state he was in. His mate might die)  
  
Inuyasha jumped in to the well and jumped out in his time. He headed as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. He wasn't going to let her die. Kaede who was outside her hut saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome and knew there was no time to waste. If she wasted any time asking questions about what had happen it might you be the difference between Kagome living or dying.  
  
Inuyasha (thinking) 'I don't know what I will do if you die'  
  
+=+  
  
That is all for today what did you think? Did you like it like it? I hope you did I worked hard but I didn't really know how to make him die. Will Kagome live or will she die? I will try and update soon because I know you all want to know if Kagome lives or if she doesn't. I also might add in Koga too. Please review. 


	7. Time of Talking

I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry to all the readers when I said I was going to update soon I did mean to but got busy with school.  
  
Last Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped in to the well and jumped out in his time. He headed as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. He wasn't going to let her die. Kaede who was outside her hut saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome and knew there was no time to waste. If she wasted any time asking questions about what had happen it might you be the difference between Kagome living or dying.  
  
Inuyasha (thinking) 'I don't know what I will do if you die'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha was sitting outside of Kaede's hut waiting for Kaede to come out. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango came walking up to see Inuyasha sitting nervously waiting.  
  
Sango "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha "Nothing"  
  
Miroku "Something is wrong I have never seen you like this"  
  
Inuyasha "Shippo, why don't you go and play with some of the village kids"  
  
Shippo "No, I can smell Kagome and blood. I want to see her"  
  
Miroku and Sango's eyes widen as they looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Sango "Shippo you really should go. I am sure she is fine she just needs to rest"  
  
Shippo looked at Sango then at Inuyasha and back at Sango. He didn't want to leave but thought it would be best if he listened to her.  
  
Sango "I am going to go and help Kaede. Miroku you stay here and calm down Inuyasha"  
  
Sango walked into the hut to see Kaede wrapping wounds. Kaede looked up to see that it was Sango.  
  
Kaede "Sango would you put those herbs over there in the green bottle and mix it with the small bowl of water there"  
  
Sango "Yes of course"  
  
Sango walked over to the small table grabbed the green bottle and the small bowl of water and sat next to Kagome. She did what Kaede said and then started to look over her badly beaten friend.  
  
Sango "W what happened? Was she attacked by a demon?"  
  
Kaede "No these are no marks of a demon"  
  
Sango "Inuyasha?"  
  
Kaede "Not even of a half demon would make these kinds of injuries. These are marks that look like human hands and fist. Take the mixture and rub it on her forehead and chest"  
  
Sango "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
Kagome (weakly and still sleeping) "No dad, stop"  
  
The two women looked at each other.  
  
Kaede "I think you need to talk to Inuyasha and find out more"  
  
Sango "Right, do you need any more help"  
  
Kaede "No, I am done now all she needs is rest"  
  
Sango stood up and walked out the door. Inuyasha looked up and was about to go in when Sango stopped her.  
  
Sango "She will be fine but first we need to talk"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat back down.  
  
Sango "What happened to her? She looks beaten pretty bad."  
  
Inuyasha "Well, It is my fault. If I had just stayed I could have protected her"  
  
Miroku "Was it her father? That the only one I could think of that would do something bad to her"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both looked at him in shock.  
  
Sango "How did you know? I didn't tell you and I have a feeling Inuyasha didn't tell you by the look in his face.  
  
Miroku (Looking down at the ground) "I have known for a while. I found out on one of the few nights where Inuyasha feel asleep before me. I was talking to myself about my dad when Kagome woke up. I said that I was sorry and she said that it wasn't my fault and that she couldn't sleep anyways. We started talking about my dad and what he was like. Then I asked her about her father and she told me that she hadn't seen him since she was little. She told me what he had done to her mother and that she was afraid that one day he would come back and do it to her"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were still in shock.  
  
Inuyasha (with a growl) "You never told me about this!"  
  
Miroku "She made me promise I wouldn't tell any one. I really wanted to tell you but she wouldn't let me. She said that she would tell you but she didn't want you to find out yet because you would freak out and try and do something. Any ways a few weeks ago I had been watching Kagome climb off of your back, Inuyasha, and her shirt raised up a little bit and I saw a bruise. I asked her what it was about when we were alone and she told me that her father had come back. I wanted to tell you Inuyasha but she made me swear not to tell you unless this happen" (he looked at the door as if looking at Kagome directly)  
  
Sango "I don't know what to say"  
  
The three friends sat in silence for a few minute not knowing what to say.  
  
Inuyasha "I guess I might as well tell you all this now but Kagome is going to be living here with me. Her mom wanted her to stay her because she thought it would be safer for her here"  
  
Sango "A lot of good that did" a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Inuyasha "Also I asked Kagome to be my mate and she said yes. That makes it even a better idea for her to stay"  
  
Miroku and Sango "Congratulations" (with a little bit of sadness in their voices)  
  
Sango "Inuyasha, what happened to her?"  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome and I were heading to the well after visiting her mom in the hospital. When Kagome said she forgot something and that I should go ahead. I should have just stayed there but for some stupid reason I didn't. After a while of waiting I went back to find her and I found her father beating her. I started punching and clawing him until he was almost dead then I went to Kagome. Her dad said something to me and then he was dead. I picked her up and toke her here. I know it would have been better to take her to a hospital in her time but the first thing I thought was that Kaede could save her. I hope I didn't do the wrong thing"  
  
The three friends just sat not saying much more. They all watched the sun set hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. One by one they all fell asleep sitting outside in front of a campfire Inuyasha had made.  
  
After a while Kaede came out of her hut and saw the three friends sleeping. She was about to go back in when some one stopped her.  
  
Inuyasha "Is she going to be ok?" he said as he perked up some.  
  
Kaede "I thought you were asleep. I wasn't going to wake you"  
  
Inuyasha "Is she going to be ok?" this time getting up and walking to her  
  
Kaede "Yes, she is going to be ok. You can go and see her if you want"  
  
Inuyasha walked past Kaede and sat next to Kagome. She looked a little bit better from when he first brought her in. The blood that had been on her was now gone only leaving the bruises all over her body.  
  
Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome and wrapped his arm carefully around her.  
  
Inuyasha "Hurry and get better" he leaned over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Soon he fell asleep holding his love in his arms.  
  
~~~ Ok, that is all I got for now. What did you think? 


	8. lemon

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I will try to make this chapter long but I can't promise anything. On by the way there is a lemon is this chapter so if you don't like that kind of stuff you might want to not read this, but after all you did pick to read a rated R story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Last Time  
  
Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome and wrapped his arm carefully around her.  
  
Inuyasha "Hurry and get better" he leaned over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Soon he fell asleep holding his love in his arms.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up with something warm wrapped around her. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha holding her. She tried to get up without waking up Inuyasha but failed. As soon as she started to move Inuyasha woke up.  
  
Kagome "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you have to be sorry about? How are you feeling?" as he sat up and started nuzzling Kagome's neck.  
  
Kagome "I feel a little sore but other than that I'm fine"  
  
Kagome started to get up when Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
Inuyasha "No don't go" he kissed her along her neck.  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha, I need to take a bath. I am dirty and I stink"  
  
Inuyasha "I don't think you stink" his brushed his claws across her tummy.  
  
Kagome (giggled) "Stop that. I need to bathe"  
  
Inuyasha "but I don't want you to go"  
  
Kagome "Why don't you come with me? I might need your help getting into the hot spring with how sore I am"  
  
Inuyasha "well I guess if you out it that way" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked out of the hut.  
  
Outside Miroku and Sango were just waking up to see Inuyasha coming out caring with Kagome giggling.  
  
Sango "Kagome it good to see you laughing again"  
  
Miroku "Yes it is"  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha is taking me to the hot spring. I'll be right back"  
  
Inuyasha (softly so only Kagome could hear) "Not if I can help it"  
  
Kagome turned a little pink and Inuyasha headed to the hot springs.  
  
Sango "Do you think they will be a long time?"  
  
Miroku "Well, with the way Kagome turned pink when Inuyasha whispered something to her I wouldn't be surprised if they came late. I also think that when they come back Kagome will have a certain mark on her neck. If you know what I mean"  
  
Sango "So I guess it's just me and you for awhile"  
  
Miroku "Yes, and since we are all alone there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about"  
  
With Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha stopped and slowly put Kagome down.  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha turn around so I can get undressed"  
  
Inuyasha "Why? You're going to be my mate I should be able to look at you if I want"  
  
Kagome "I know it just I've never undressed in front of anyone and I know its silly but I'm a little nervous."  
  
Inuyasha (smiled) "Ok, I'll turn around this time but don't make it a habit"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and got undressed him self. He heard Kagome go into the hot spring and figured it was ok to turn around. The warm water felt good on Kagome's body. She felt something wrap around her waist and sat her on a lap. It was Inuyasha who proceeded to rub her neck.  
  
Kagome "That feels so good"  
  
Inuyasha "I'm glad"  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha, I was wondering what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome "Well I remember you coming to save me from my father's attack"  
  
Inuyasha (slowly) "I saw you getting attacked and I had to stop him. I did."  
  
Kagome "Is . . . he . . . dead?"  
  
Inuyasha "yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to all I could think about was you"  
  
Inuyasha slid his hands down her back and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kagome was quiet for a few minutes. The she turned around so that she was straddling Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome "You have nothing to be sorry about. He was an evil man"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her smile at him and smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha "Are you sure? He was your father. I would understand if you didn't want to me my mate anymore." Inuyasha's ears dropped some.  
  
Kagome "Why would I not want to be your mate? You saved me and I love you"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She raised her hands to his ears and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha started to growl with content.  
  
Kagome "It looks like I found a spot that you like"  
  
Inuyasha "You have way more and they are easy to get to with you like that"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and he started to kiss her along her neck line. She could feel his manhood growing hard up as they kissed. Kagome feeling a little playful hopped out of Inuyasha's lap and swim away. Inuyasha quickly fallowed. He had almost countered her when she jumped out of the hot springs and on to the ground. Before she could turn around Inuyasha grabbed her.  
  
Inuyasha "Gottcha"  
  
Kagome "Oh no what ever will I do?"  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the ground with him on top of her. He kissed her along her neck and down to her breast. He used is tongue to play with her nibble causing her to moan out in pleasure and arched back. He then moved to the other one and did the same. Then he looked up at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was all his and no one was going to take her from him.  
  
Inuyasha "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Kagome "I have never been more sure of anything in my life"  
  
Inuyasha "I might hurt"  
  
Kagome "I don't care"  
  
Inuyasha slowly entered is manhood into her. There was a little bit of pain but it quickly faded into pleasure. He brushed his fangs up across her shoulder to where his mark was going to be.  
  
Inuyasha "This it where it will be"  
  
Kagome "Yes"  
  
Inuyasha continued to move in and out of Kagome. He could feel her almost to her point. As they both peaked Inuyasha bit down on her neck and released his seed into her.  
  
Kagome "I love you Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "I love you my beautiful Kagome"  
  
The two love bird soon fell asleep holding each other.  
  
Kagome woke up to hear birds singing.  
  
Inuyasha "Good morning" he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Kagome "Good morning"  
  
Inuyasha "We should go back. Miroku and Sango are probably wondering where we are"  
  
Kagome "Isn't that my line?"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah but I figured I would save you the trouble" he started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Kagome "Ok"  
  
The two got up and got dressed. Kagome looked at her bruises and was surprised at how faded they already were.  
  
Kagome "Wow, these bruises are almost gone"  
  
Inuyasha "One of the perks of being a demon's mate. You tend to heal faster"  
  
Kagome "Really? I didn't know that."  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and they headed back to Kaede's village. When they got there they saw Sango looking at the ground in deep thought.  
  
Kagome "Hey Sango, is something wrong?"  
  
Sango looked up to and smiled at Kagome.  
  
Sango "No, nothing is wrong. I need to talk to you about something"  
  
Kagome "Sure what is it?"  
  
Sango "Not here I want to talk to you alone"  
  
Kagome "Ok, Inuyasha we will be right back"  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him quickly and then left. Inuyasha watched as his mate walked off and out of sight. His mate, His Kagome.  
  
=+=  
  
Ok that is all for today. What did you think? I wonder what is wrong with Sango? Koga still is coming and something is going to happen to Kagome. Is it good is it bad you will just have to wait and see. 


	9. Koga crosses the line

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking in the woods until they got to a little clearing where there where some logs they could sit on. They walked over to one of the logs and sat down. Sango started looking at the ground not knowing what to say.  
  
Kagome "Sango what did you want to talk about"  
  
Sango "Miroku"  
  
Kagome "What did he do this time hold on to your butt?"  
  
Sango (Softly) "No"  
  
Kagome "Then what?"  
  
Sango "Well, we were talking about you and Inuyasha and how you two were in love and then . . ."  
  
Kagome "Then what?"  
  
Sango "Then he asked me to marry him and I said yes"  
  
Kagome "That's great. When are going getting married? Are you going to have kids? How many? Where are you going to live? Are you going to find a hut in Kaede's village or are you going to move back to your village?" (Kagome started asking a million questions a minute)  
  
Sango "Kagome hold on" (smiled) "I am just worried that he will keep touching other girls"  
  
Kagome "I don't think he will and even if he did you could tell him how it makes you feel. He wouldn't want to make you unhappy."  
  
Sango "Your right" Sango got up and started walking back to the village.  
  
Kagome "Hold on you didn't answer my questions?"  
  
Sango "ok fine. Let's see I don't know, yes, 4, don't know, maybe, probably not. There I answered you questions now what happened to you last night. I see there is a new mark on your neck."  
  
Kagome (turning light pick) "I think you know what happened"  
  
Sango "was he good at it?"  
  
Kagome (bright red) "yes we was great"  
  
The two girls laughed and talked all the way back to the village. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when he saw Kagome and Sango come back. Miroku (who had been in Kaede's hut talking to Kaede) came out to see the two girls and headed over to his bride-to-be and gave her a kiss. Kagome walked over to the tree and gave a pouted face to him. Inuyasha jumped down and wrapped his hands around her.  
  
Inuyasha "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome "Well Sango got a kiss when Miroku saw her. You didn't even jump out of your tree"  
  
Miroku (jokily) "Next time I could kiss you too. If you want"  
  
Inuyasha "Not if you want to live" He kissed Kagome. Then he started to kiss down her neck to his mark. He brushed is fangs across his mark sending shivers down Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome (whispered) "That felt good"  
  
The two couples were to involve with each other that they didn't realize that a fifth person had joined the group.  
  
The person "Get you filthy hands off my woman mutt face"  
  
Everyone looked to see who it was but already knew it was Koga.  
  
Inuyasha "She is my woman now"  
  
Koga "Not true!"  
  
Kagome "It true, see he marked me" She lifted her hair to show Inuyasha's mark.  
  
Koga "NO!" In a whirlwind he disappeared and headed to Inuyasha and Kagome. He grabbed Kagome and punched Inuyasha so he hit and ten feet back and was unconscious. He then disappeared with a screaming Kagome in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha woke up realizing that something was gone. Then he realized what it was . . . Kagome. He had to go and get her. He jumped up and headed to where Koga's caves where.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome and Koga had reached his den. He tossed her on to his bed and told the other wolf pack members to leave them alone.  
  
Kagome "Leave me alone! I am Inuyasha's mate not yours!"  
  
Koga "You will be my mate! I don't care if you want to or not!"  
  
Kagome tried to get a way from Koga but was pull to the ground. He laid on top of her and kissed her no her lips. Kagome tried to scream but Koga's mouth was keeping her from that. She felt Koga's hand go up her shirt. She tried to slap it way but was stop but Koga's other hand.  
  
Koga "I was hoping you would just go along but I guess I was wrong" with lighting speed he tied Kagome's hand together then placed then above her head and tied them to a rock.  
  
Kagome "Leave me alone. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Inuyasha is going kill you if you touch me."  
  
Koga "Shut up. I will kill Inuyasha before he gets a chance to hurt me then you will be my mate." Koga ripped Kagome's shirt and exposed her breast in a black laced bra.  
  
Kagome "Don't touch me!"  
  
Koga "Shut up whore!" He ripped off her bra and started to fondle her breast.  
  
A voice "She said don't touch her!" Koga turned to see a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha!"  
  
Koga ran at Inuyasha but quickly got out of the way. Inuyasha punched Koga several times without getting anything from Koga. Even with the three jewel shards there was no way he could keep up with a pissed half demon when he messed with his mate. Koga charged at Inuyasha but missed and received ten more punches. Koga hit the floor and was knocked out. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and untied her. She hugged Inuyasha soon as her hands where free.  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha I was so scared"  
  
Inuyasha "Me too. I didn't think I would get here in time"  
  
Kagome looked over to see her bra and shirt ripped. Inuyasha took off his red jacket and put it n Kagome. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha "How about we get out of this nasty stinky cave"  
  
Kagome "That would be great"  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they headed back to the village. Sango and Miroku were surprised when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome appear.  
  
Sango "Kagome are you ok"  
  
Kagome "Yeah I fine." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a shirt and bra. She then walked into Kaede's hut so she could get dressed.  
  
Inside  
  
Kagome got dressed and stood up when she all of a sudden felt dizzy.  
  
Kagome "That weird that's never happened before" she said as she tried to steady herself.  
  
Outside  
  
Inuyasha "So you too are going to get married, huh?"  
  
Miroku (with a big smile) "Yep"  
  
All of a sudden the three heard a large thump from inside the hut and they all ran to see what had happened. When they got inside they saw Kagome past out on the floor.  
  
=+~+=  
  
Ok, what did you think? Review and tell me. I'll try to update soon. 


	10. Angel Heart?

I don't own Inuyasha but like many other fan fiction writers I am still hoping. Thanks to all of your reviews they gave me a lot of ideas for what I want to do.  
  
Balletanimerose – Thanks I didn't realize that I was forgetting to have Inuyasha say 'feh' my brain was forced on the story I try hard to not focus as much.  
  
Now on to the story because I doubt you want me to ramble on about nothing when all you want to do is read more. Well go a head and read I'm not keeping ya.  
  
Last time  
  
All of a sudden the three heard a large thump from inside the hut and they all ran to see what had happened. When they got inside they saw Kagome past out on the floor.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sango "Oh no what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome?"  
  
Miroku "She seems to be fine. It looks like she is sleeping"  
  
Sango "As long as she is ok, well at least she pasted out after she was dressed"  
  
Miroku "What do you mean?"  
  
Sango "Well, I doubt she would want a pervert like you looking at her"  
  
Miroku "How do you know? Maybe she wants to show me what Inuyasha get to have and not me"  
  
*Slap*  
  
Sango slapped the monk making there two people lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
Kagome woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see any door or window.  
  
Kagome "Where am I? Wait a minute last thing I remember is I was getting dressed then I felt dizzy. I must be dreaming"  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. It was Kikyou.  
  
Kagome "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kikyou "I need to talk to you"  
  
Kagome "What are you talking about? Get out of my head"  
  
Kikyou "I wanted to talk to you where Inuyasha couldn't come the only way I could do that was to talk to you in the dream world"  
  
Kagome "Why would I want to talk to you? You probably just want Inuyasha to go to hell with you"  
  
Kikyou "That not what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
Kagome "You don't want Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyou "No, I see that in his heart he only loves you. He will never leave you and I will just have to deal with that"  
  
Kagome "What do you need my help with and why do you need me?"  
  
Kikyou "If I could I wouldn't need your help but since we share a soul I have no other choice but to use you."  
  
Kagome "Oh"  
  
Kikyou "Since Inuyasha is never going to go to hell with me there is no reason to remain here and that is why I need your help"  
  
Kagome "I won't kill you"  
  
Kikyou "That is not what I need you to do. I want to make sure that no one can reawake me after I am gone"  
  
Kagome "How do I do that?"  
  
Kikyou "First what I want you to do is go to my sister and have her show you what the herb angel heart (I made angel heart up so don't go asking me what it is) looks like. After that I want you to collect some and meet me at that well you are always going to."  
  
Kagome "Ok then what?"  
  
Kikyou "I'll tell you then. Just do what I have told you to do. I will see you soon"  
  
Kagome "Ok, find out what angel heart, get it and come back. That will be easy with . . ."  
  
Kikyou "You also can't tell your friends what you are doing"  
  
Kagome "Why can't I tell my friends?"  
  
Kikyou "Because I doubt they would let you help me. They would probably think it was a trap and beside the fewer that know the better"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok"  
  
With that Kikyou disappeared and Kagome woke up.  
  
End of dream  
  
Sango "Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see her friends in the door way of the hut.  
  
Kagome "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
Sango "What do you mean? We came in here and saw you passed out on the floor"  
  
Miroku "Yeah, I think Inuyasha turned white when we heard you thump"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
Kagome "I'm fine I just got up to fast"  
  
Remembering what Kikyou had said Kagome sat up and headed out of the hut.  
  
Sango "Where are you going?" as she fallowed her friend out of the hut.  
  
Kagome "Oh me no where. I just need to ask Kaede something"  
  
Sango "Oh ok, why don't you take Shippo with you he is right over the hill wondering about you"  
  
Kagome (remembering) you also can't tell you friends "That ok. I won't be that long" she then hurried to where Kaede would be working out in the fields (I was going to have her go to Kaede's hut but she was already there.  
  
Miroku "That was odd"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku "She is always willing to take Shippo with her unless she thinks there is going to be danger or she want to be with you"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah so?"  
  
Miroku "Well, you didn't go with her so she must think danger is going to be coming"  
  
Sango "Maybe we should fallow her"  
  
Inuyasha "Nah, let's just wait till she come back. She said she wouldn't be to long'  
  
Miroku "If you say so"  
  
With Kagome  
  
As Kagome neared the field she stopped on the top of a hill to see if she could see Kaede. To her luck she could see Kaede picking herbs.  
  
Kagome "Good this won't be too hard"  
  
As she headed down the hill when she heard someone call her.  
  
Shippo "Kagome"  
  
Kagome "Hi Shippo. How are you doing?"  
  
Shippo "I'm fine. How are you? I wanted to see you but Sango said it was a bad idea"  
  
Kagome "As you can see I'm fine. I have to go talk to Kaede so I'll see you later"  
  
Shippo "Why don't I come with you? I haven't seen you in a while"  
  
Kagome "Well, I kind of need to talk to Kaede alone. If you go back to the hut I meet you there and we can spend as much time together as you want"  
  
Shippo "Really"  
  
Kagome "Yep"  
  
Shippo "Ok, see ya in a little bit"  
  
Kagome watched as Shippo head back the way she had come. Kagome headed to where Kaede was so they could talk.  
  
Kaede "Good day child I see you are looking much better"  
  
Kagome "Thank you, I am feeling much better. Thank you for asking"  
  
Kaede "You are welcome. May I ask what bring ye here?"  
  
Kagome "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell be what the herb angel heart looks like?"  
  
Kaede "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Kagome "No reason"  
  
Kaede "Not many people talk about or use the herb angel heart"  
  
Kagome "Really? I just had a weird dream and I wanted to know what it looks like. That's all do you know what it looks like?"  
  
Kaede "Of course I know what it looks like"  
  
Kaede pulled out a small white flower with a little bit of purple on the tips of the pedals.  
  
Kaede "This is what it looks like. I don't have much of it because there is only a small patch of it near the entrance of the Inuyasha forest"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok well that's all I wanted to ask. I'll see you back at your hut, ok?"  
  
Kaede "Ok child"  
  
Kagome got up and started heading back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede "What could she possibly want to know what angel heart looks like? My sister must have something to do with this" Kaede watched as Kagome walked out of her view then went back to picking her herbs.  
  
When Kagome was out of Kaede's view she headed to the Inuyasha forest to find the angel heart. It didn't take her long to find the small patch of angel heart. She sat down and started to pick the flowers. It took her a while to pick the flower because she was being careful not to mess up the plant. When she had a hand full she headed to the well.  
  
Back with Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha "Where could that woman be?"  
  
Shippo "She told me she won't take to long and that she would spend as much time with me as I wanted when she got back"  
  
Inuyasha "Not if I can help it"  
  
Shippo "She said"  
  
Inuyasha "Well maybe I'll stop her"  
  
Shippo "No"  
  
Inuyasha "How are you going to stop me?"  
  
Shippo "I'll tell Kagome to sit you"  
  
Inuyasha "That will only hold me back of a little bit"  
  
Shippo "You're mean Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
Sango "Will you two stop fighting you are giving me a head ache"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
Inuyasha hopped up in to a tree away from Shippo.  
  
Sango "Well, I wonder where she could be she left in the late morning and in a couple of hours the sun will set"  
  
Soon Kaede appeared into view.  
  
Miroku "Ah there is Lady Kaede. I don't see Lady Kagome. I wonder where she is."  
  
Inuyasha "Hey old hag, where is Kagome?"  
  
Kaede "How would I know she left me awhile ago and said that she would meet me here? Is she not here?"  
  
Inuyasha "Do you think we would be asking you where she was if she was here?"  
  
Miroku "Lady Kagome seems to be acting weird"  
  
Kaede "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku "Well, first she says she wants to talk to you but she doesn't want any of use to come with her. Then she says she will meet you back here and doesn't show up."  
  
Kaede "I see"  
  
Sango "What did Kagome come to see you about?"  
  
Kaede "Well she asked me about what an herb angel heart looks like"  
  
Miroku "Did you say angel heart?"  
  
Kaede "Yes I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
Miroku "I heard of that herb. Not a lot is known about it. I wonder why she would as about it."  
  
Kaede "I think that it might have something to do with my sister"  
  
Inuyasha "Kikyou? Why?"  
  
Kaede "Well Kikyou was the only person who used it to my knowledge"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and started to leave.  
  
Shippo "Where are you going, Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "I am going to find Kagome"  
  
Kaede "Inuyasha don't let her see you. I want to know what is going on before you do anything"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went looking for Kagome.  
  
Sango "I wonder what's going on. Why would Kagome not tell us what was going on"  
  
Miroku "Maybe Lady Kagome was told not to tell anyone by someone"  
  
Sango "How could she talk to some one with out anyone knowing? She was with us since she came back"  
  
Miroku "Well, not the whole time"  
  
Sango "Fine, but she was with Inuyasha when That happened and I doubt she was doing a lot of talking"  
  
Miroku "That not what I meant"  
  
Sango "When what are you talking about?"  
  
Miroku "Maybe she didn't really pass out because she got up to fast. Maybe someone wanted to talk to her where we couldn't go. In her mind."  
  
Sango "Who could do that?"  
  
Miroku "Can you think of no one?"  
  
Sango "Kikyou"  
  
Kaede "We will have to see what Inuyasha has to tell us"  
  
Shippo "I hope nothing bad is going to happen with Kagome. I don't want to see her hurt again"  
  
=+~~+=  
  
Ok that's all for right now I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me. I tried my best to make it long but all I can do is look up to the writers who can do long chapters again and again. I'll try and up date soon. I am full of ideas of what I want to do so I won't be taking to long to update and who know maybe your reviews will give me other ideas too. 


	11. Kikyou?

I don't own Inuyasha. I can't wait to write I have so many ideas. So don't worry I am not ending this story anytime soon. If I planed right I have at least six more chapters coming and I might get more ideas as I go along.  
  
Last time Inuyasha and the gang were thinking that Kagome was up to something so Inuyasha fallowed her.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome walked to the well with many things on her mind. She started wonder if she was doing the right thing trusting Kikyou. She did try to kill her once already and a part of her was telling her that Kikyou might try and do it again.  
  
Kagome looked at the Angel Heart in her hand and started to think about what Kaede had said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell be what the herb angel heart looks like?"  
  
Kaede "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Kagome "No reason"  
  
Kaede "Not many people talk about or use the herb angel heart"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome (Thinking) 'Why dose she need this?'  
  
Kagome finally got to the clearing where the well was but when she looked around she didn't see anyone. Kagome decided to sit on the well and wait.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was entering the forest when he realized which way Kagome had gone.  
  
Inuyasha "She's going to the well. She can't just leave and go to here other time with out telling me damn it"  
  
He headed to the well at a faster pace. When he got to the well he jumped into a tree and saw that she was sitting on the well. He made sure he couldn't be seen and then waited to see what would happen.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Kagome looked around and then stood up.  
  
Kagome "Maybe it was just a weird dream and nothing more"  
  
She started to walk away when she heard a voice.  
  
Kikyou "It was not just some weird dream, I am here"  
  
Kagome looked to her left side and saw Kikyou appear in front of her.  
  
Kagome "I got the Angel Heart now what do we do?"  
  
Kikyou "Give it to me"  
  
Kagome handed over the Angel Heart to Kikyou who put it in her pocket.  
  
Kikyou "We need to go to the mountain where the witch recreated me. Let's hurry up because I can tell Inuyasha is near by so he is probably coming to see me"  
  
Kagome gave her a dirty look.  
  
Kagome "Or he is coming to find me. I am his mate"  
  
Kikyou "I doubt that"  
  
Kikyou's soul stealer came down and picked up Kagome and Kikyou. Then they carried them both off to the mountain.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock at what he had just seen. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and looked at them from the clearing as they disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha "What is going on? How could Kagome just willing go with Kikyou after Kikyou tried to kill her once? This is not making sense"  
  
Inuyasha headed back to the village to tell the others what he had seen.  
  
Inuyasha "I can't believe she just left. I would have heard more but Kikyou sensed me"  
  
Kaede "This isn't looking to good"  
  
Sango "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kaede "Well, not much is really known about the herb Angel Heart but from what I have heard it's not that good of a plant"  
  
Miroku "How so?"  
  
Kaede "When used with certain other herbs it can render a person unconscious. Only thing is that they are aware of every thing around them"  
  
Miroku "So it paralyzes the person?"  
  
Kaede "Yes and no. It does paralyze a person but one thing that the Angel Heart can do that is unlike other herbs is it can bring pain to the person"  
  
Sango "How much pain?"  
  
Kaede "It depends on how much power the person giving the herb wants. Kikyou can make it so that Kagome can fill a little pain or so much pain that she would be begging to death"  
  
Inuyasha "Why did you say Kikyou?"  
  
Kaede "Well, Inuyasha Kagome doesn't know anything about the herb other than what it looks like. Kikyou on the other hand knows what is dose and how to use it"  
  
Sango "That leaves us no choice"  
  
Inuyasha "Huh?"  
  
Sango "We have to save Kagome. She doesn't know what Kikyou is going to do"  
  
Miroku "You are right let's go"  
  
Kaede "I am going with you"  
  
Inuyasha "No you'll only slow us down"  
  
Kaede "Yes, but if you don't get there in time I am the only one who can save Kagome from the herb"  
  
Sango "She is right Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
So everyone got ready for what was going to happen. Inuyasha carried Sango on his back so that there would be enough room on Kaylala (I don't know how it is spelled if someone could tell me that would be great) for Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. They headed after Kikyou and Kagome as fast as they could.  
  
/"+=+"/  
  
Ok, I know it was short but this is where I had to end it so that the next chapter turns out the way I want it to. Sorry it's a little bit of a cliffy please don't hate me. I don't hate you, but anyways review and tell me what you think? 


	12. Remember Kagome?

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time Inuyasha and the gang (oh yeah plus Kaede) were fallowing Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~Kagome's thought ~ I can't believe I fell into her trap. If I had been thinking clearly I would have seen this from a mile away. She has tried to kill me once before why did I think she really changed. Inuyasha help me please.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kikyou's soul stealer set Kagome and Kikyou down on the mountain where Kikyou had been reawaken.  
  
Kagome "What do we do now?"  
  
Kikyou (coldly) "You will see"  
  
Kikyou pulled the Angel Heart and a small bag of herb along with a small bottle. Kikyou started to mix the herbs together then put the mix into the bottle.  
  
Kagome "What is that going to do?" Kagome started to get worried about what she had gotten herself into.  
  
Kikyou "It going to get rid of a problem"  
  
Kagome started to run but was stopped by Kikyou's soul stealers. Kikyou muttered some words and tossed the bottle at Kagome's feet. A green mist came out of the bottle and covered her body. Kagome fell on the ground and was unable to move her body.  
  
Kagome "What did you do to me?"  
  
Kikyou "Taking care of my problem so I can get my soul back" Kikyou took out a knife and set it in front of Kagome"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kikyou "To tell you the truth I was a little surprised that you brought me the Angel Heart. I figured my sister would have told you what it did after she found out that I was the on who wanted it. Then again I did tell you not to tell any one"  
  
With Inuyasha and the others  
  
Inuyasha "Hurry up we are almost there"  
  
Miroku "We can see mountain from here" as he looked down at Inuyasha from Kirara.  
  
Kaede "I just hope we are in time"  
  
After a minute Miroku could see Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Miroku "Hey Inuyasha I can see Kikyou and Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha "What are they doing?"  
  
Miroku "Kagome is on the ground and Kikyou just set something down in front of her"  
  
Sango "Less talking more getting there"  
  
Within a minute Kirara was landing next to Kagome and Inuyasha was popping up the side.  
  
Kikyou (coldly) "Hello Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "What did you do to her?!" he looked over at Kagome the back at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou "Taking back what is mine and you can't do a thing or else"  
  
Inuyasha "Or else what?"  
  
Kikyou looked over at Kagome and narrowed her eyes. Kagome suddenly screamed out in pain.  
  
Inuyasha "Stop"  
  
Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Kikyou "Your life is mine you are never going to share it with a sad excuse of a reincarnation"  
  
Inuyasha "How dare you talk about Kagome like that! You can never come close to the person she is. Her heart is warm and full of love" Inuyasha punched Kikyou in the stomach making her fly several feet back.  
  
Sango "Kagome are you ok?" Sango kneeled down to her.  
  
Kagome "I'm fine" weakly smiled. Inuyasha looked to see her smile and started to walk to her.  
  
Kikyou "You will die" a blue ball came from her hand and she through it at Inuyasha. Before it ball could hit him a light pink shield blocked it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was now covered by a pink glow. Kagome stood up and started to walk towards Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou "How can you walk? How did you stop my ball?"  
  
Kagome "To long you have been in pain"  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome "Your heart has nothing but pain and hate in it" Kagome's hands started to glow brighter then the rest of her.  
  
Kikyou "What are you doing? Get away from me" Kagome continued to walk to Kikyou.  
  
Kagome "It's time you were at peace"  
  
Kikyou "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kagome "I free you from your pain" Kagome through two pink balls of light at Kikyou. When they hit Kikyou she screamed out in pain. The light grew so bright that everyone had to look way.  
  
After the light dye down everyone looked to where Kikyou had been and saw that she was gone.  
  
Miroku "What happened?'  
  
Kaede "Why don't we ask Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see she was standing in the same spot not moving. The pink glow slowly started to die down when the pink was all gone Kagome started to fall. Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome before she hit the ground.  
  
Inuyasha "She passed out"  
  
Sango "Maybe what ever just happened took to much energy"  
  
Kaede "Well, I suggest we get back to the village"  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome and started back to the village. Kaede and the rest got back on Kirara's back.  
  
Sango "What do you think just happened?"  
  
Kaede "Well, I am not sure I have never seen anything like that before. I will have to talk to Kagome when she wakes up"  
  
Miroku "What do you think happened to Kikyou?"  
  
Kaede "I have a feeling that she is no longer walking the earth"  
  
Sango "Really? How so?"  
  
Kaede "Well, did you hear what she was saying to Kikyou? I was like she was sending her way"  
  
The three didn't talk much on the way to the village. When they got to Kaede's hut they saw that Inuyasha was already there.  
  
Inuyasha "It took you long enough. I've been her a while"  
  
Sango "I didn't think it was a race? Hey Kirara next time we will have to bet him and show him how slow he is" Kirara smiled at Sango.  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, like you could bet me"  
  
Kaede "As much as I would like to see that Sango I must see Kagome. Inuyasha where is she?"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, she in your hut" Inuyasha mutter something about Kirara being the slow one and then jumped up into at tree. Kaede walked into her hut and saw Kagome lying on a mat.  
  
Kaede went and sat down next to Kagome when see woke up.  
  
Kagome "Hello Kaede" causing Kaede to jump back.  
  
Kaede "What are you trying to do scare me to death?"  
  
Kagome "Oh sorry"  
  
Kaede "Kagome what happened?"  
  
Kagome "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaede "With Kikyou what happened?"  
  
Kagome "Well, Kikyou made this green stuff go all over me then Inuyasha and you guys came and saved me"  
  
Kaede "What do you mean? You saved us"  
  
Kagome "I did?"  
  
Kaede "Yes you did"  
  
Kagome "I don't remember. Where is everyone?"  
  
Kaede "They are outside. Are you sure you don't remember?"  
  
Kagome "yep" Kagome got up and walked out of the hut. Kaede fallowed her out.  
  
Sango "Kagome you awake! How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome "Yep, I feel great"  
  
Shippo "Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
Kaede "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Inuyasha "Sure" He jumped down and fallowed her into her hut.  
  
_=_=_=_  
  
Ok that's all for now. Did you like it? Review and tell me. I got to go and start on the next chapter. So many ideas. 


	13. Talks and a fight

I don't own Inuyasha. I am so happy with all the reviews that you guys have been giving me thank you. Now on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13 (My highest numbered chapter yet)  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut with Kaede to talk about something.  
  
Kaede "Inuyasha, I just had a small talk with Kagome and she doesn't remember what she did to Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean? We all saw it"  
  
Kaede "I am not really sure but I think the reason she can't remember it is because she is not trained properly"  
  
Inuyasha "So then just train her"  
  
Kaede "I don't know if I can. I was like she was I different person when she did it"  
  
Inuyasha "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kaede "Well, let me use you as an example"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
Kaede "Well you know how you can't remember what happens when you transform?"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah"  
  
Kaede "Well, I have a feeling that it is the same way with Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha "Can she control herself?"  
  
Kaede "I will have to look into it more"  
  
Inuyasha "What dose that mean?"  
  
Kaede "Since you and Kagome are mates she might change if you are in danger. Other than that I really don't know"  
  
Inuyasha and Kaede talked about what they were going to do with Kagome. Kaede thought that Kagome would need to stop looking for jewel shard for a while so she could work on training her miko powers. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't want to stop looking for jewel shards because they were so close to completing it.  
  
Inuyasha "I think I should talk to her"  
  
Kaede "If she remembers anything tell me"  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hut to only see Shippo sitting down in front of a campfire.  
  
Inuyasha "Where is Kagome?"  
  
Shippo "With Sango"  
  
Inuyasha "Where is Sango?"  
  
Shippo "With Miroku"  
  
Inuyasha "Where is Miroku?"  
  
Shippo "With Kirara."  
  
Inuyasha (Getting mad) "Where is Kirara?"  
  
Shippo "With Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha (grabbing Shippo) "Listen brat, where are they?!"  
  
Shippo "Kagome sensed two jewel shards heading toward the village so Miroku, Sango, and her went to kill it. They told me to wait till you where done talking to Kaede then tell you what was going on"  
  
Inuyasha "Then why didn't you tell me right away?'  
  
Shippo "Kagome didn't say right away"  
  
Inuyasha "If they are hurt because of you taking so long to tell me you better pry that I never find you" then Inuyasha tossed Shippo to the ground and started running towards Kagome's scent.  
  
When he got to the battle field he saw a snake demon racing towards Kagome. Miroku was on the ground unconscious from being thrown at a tree by the snake's tail. Sango was on top of Kirara fighting the snake demon from the air. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and pushed her out of the way.  
  
Kagome "Good of you to join us"  
  
Inuyasha "Didn't think I would let you have all the fun now did ya?"  
  
Kagome "To think we almost got away with it to"  
  
Inuyasha "Ha, now where are the jewel shards?"  
  
Kagome "one is on its forehead and one is on the back of his neck"  
  
Inuyasha "Right I'll be right back" Inuyasha jumped at the snake and sliced thru it.  
  
Sango landed by Miroku to see if he was ok.  
  
Kagome "You make it look so easy what would we do with out you"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, just get the shard before he decides to pull himself back together"  
  
Kagome "Rush, rush, rush" Kagome walked over to a pool of blood and picked out the shard. The she walked over to another one a got the shard out.  
  
Kagome "Hey Sango is he alright?" She looked over at Sango and saw her wake up Miroku and helped him up.  
  
Sango "He'll be fine just a bump oh the head. Nothing that a little walk won't help"  
  
Kagome "Ok"  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome "Did you have a good talk with Kaede?"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah, I guess so"  
  
Kagome "What do you mean you guess so?"  
  
Inuyasha "Well, we didn't really figure anything out"  
  
Kagome "Oh what did you talk about?"  
  
Inuyasha "You" everyone started to walk back to the village. Inuyasha let Sango and Miroku go in front of him so he could talk to Kagome alone.  
  
Kagome "Me? Why did you talk about me?"  
  
Inuyasha "Well, we were talking about how you didn't remember what had happened with Kikyou"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok"  
  
Inuyasha "She said that it was like you were another person and that might be why you can't remember anything"  
  
Kagome "Kind of like when you transform"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, dose everyone have to use me as an example"  
  
Kagome "Well, you are pretty cute. Who wouldn't?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha "Feh"  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha, I was wondering something?"  
  
Inuyasha "What is it?"  
  
Kagome "Could you tell me what happened with Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha "Ah ok, let see when we got there you were on the ground"  
  
Kagome "I remember"  
  
Inuyasha "Kikyou got all close to me"  
  
Kagome "I remember"  
  
Inuyasha "I punched her making her fly back"  
  
Kagome "I remember"  
  
Inuyasha "Well if you remember then why are you having me tell you what happened?"  
  
Kagome "That's as far as I can remember"  
  
Inuyasha "Well Kikyou started to throw a blue ball thing at me but when it was about to hit me a pick shield blocked it. I looked over at you and you where glowing pink"  
  
Kagome "Pink?"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah, then you got up and started walking to Kikyou. Your hands started getting brighter as you talked to Kikyou. Then these two pink balls came from your hand and next thing ya know Kikyou is gone"  
  
Kagome "Really all that happened and I didn't even know it"  
  
Inuyasha "Yep"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into a clearing when Inuyasha saw someone he hated.  
  
Inuyasha "What do you want?"  
  
Person "You have something I want" (it looked over at Kagome)  
  
_+-+_  
  
Ok, who do you think it is? I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what ya think. I'll update soon. 


	14. Fight and a Trip

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into a clearing when Inuyasha saw someone he hated.  
  
Inuyasha "What do you want?"  
  
Person "You have something I want" (it looked over at Kagome)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sango and Miroku had almost reached the village when the both felt a strange feeling. The both stopped dead in there tracks.  
  
Sango "Miroku did you"  
  
Miroku "Feel that surge of evil energy yeah I did"  
  
Sango "It felt like it came from behind us"  
  
Miroku "Inuyasha and Kagome are behind us. Do you think they are being attacked?"  
  
Sango "We better go and check"  
  
Miroku "Yeah" Miroku and Sango turned around and headed back the way they came.  
  
Sango "This is not a good sign. I haven't felt this kind power sense . . ."  
  
Miroku "It couldn't be, could it?"  
  
Sango "I think it could and is" Sango and Miroku started to run. (Ha, ha, ha you thought I would tell you right way)  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha "You must be crazy if you think I will let you just take Kagome away from me without a fight"  
  
Person "I am going to take her whether you like it or not."  
  
Inuyasha "I am going to kill you"  
  
Person "Like you can beat me. Don't make me laugh. I will not let you interfere with my plans"  
  
Kagome "Whatever you are planning it not going to work I would never help you"  
  
Person "I didn't ask whether or you wanted to help only that you are going too"  
  
Just then Miroku and Sango arrived in the clearing.  
  
Miroku "Just as we thought"  
  
Sango "Yes, Naraku"  
  
Naraku "I was wondering when you two were going to show up"  
  
Inuyasha ran at Naraku with his tecgsiga (I don't know how to spell it but it's his sword) and tried to slice at him. Naraku ducked out of the way just in time. Sango ran up and tried and hit him with her boomerang. With the flick of his hand it went flying back at her sending her to the ground.  
  
Miroku "Sango you ok?"  
  
Sango "Yeah"  
  
Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and aimed it at Naraku. She shot the arrow right at his heart. Naraku tried to dodge the arrow but he couldn't get out of the way in time. The arrow shot his left side off. With his other hand Naraku had rock and other kind of stuff come off of the ground and fly at Kagome.  
  
Miroku "Wind tunnel" He sucked all the stuff into his hand before it could hit Kagome. When Inuyasha saw that she hadn't been hurt from the corner of his eye he ran at Naraku. Before Naraku could react Inuyasha sliced him in two.  
  
Inuyasha "Ha"  
  
Kagome "What is it just me or was that way to easy?"  
  
Sango "Yeah, I would have thought that Naraku would put up a better fight"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, maybe he is just weaker then we though"  
  
Miroku "Or it was another one of his puppets"  
  
Kagome "That was probably it. I didn't sense any jewel shards when he appeared"  
  
Inuyasha "Let's get back"  
  
Kagome "Ok" The four headed back to the village. Shippo was a little upset that he didn't get to go.  
  
Inuyasha "Oh yeah I have to get you for earlier"  
  
Shippo "What?! I didn't do anything"  
  
Inuyasha "What about when you wouldn't tell me where Kagome and the others were" Shippo didn't say anything but started running to Kagome.  
  
Shippo "KAGOME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
Kagome "What?" Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap.  
  
Shippo "Inuyasha is going to kill me" Kagome looked up to see a mad Inuyasha running to her.  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha sit" Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha "What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome "What do you think you're doing scaring a little kid like that" After the spell wore off Inuyasha mumbled something and then jumped up into a tree.  
  
Sango "Hey Kagome, I want to go talk a bath you want to come with me?"  
  
Kagome "No I better say so Inuyasha doesn't kill Shippo"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh like you could stop me"  
  
Sango "Are you sure" she said in a 'we need to talk right now' tone.  
  
Kagome "You know I do feel a little dirty" (Picking up on the tone).  
  
Kagome and Sango grabbed there things and headed to a hot spring. It only took a few minutes to get there. They quickly got undressed and headed in to the hot springs.  
  
Kagome "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Sango "Nothing really I just wanted to talk"  
  
Kagome "What about?"  
  
Sango "Well I was thinking about my wedding"  
  
Kagome "Oh no you're not going to back out are you?"  
  
Sango "No, that's not it"  
  
Kagome "oh, then what?"  
  
Sango "I was just wondering, well, you're my best friend"  
  
Kagome "Yeah"  
  
Sango "You're more like the sister I never had and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"  
  
Kagome "I would love too. What do you want me to wear?  
  
Sango "I don't know. I don't even know what I am going to wear"  
  
Kagome "You don't have a dress?"  
  
Sango "No, the dress my mother gave me before she died was burned up when our village was attacked"  
  
Kagome "Then we will just have to get you a new one"  
  
Sango "Where? I have asked the villagers and none of them can make one in time"  
  
Kagome "When we will just have to buy one"  
  
Sango "Where?"  
  
Kagome "Not where, when?"  
  
Sango "I'm not fallowing you"  
  
Kagome "Let's go back to my time and buy you one"  
  
Sango "I can't go thru the well"  
  
Kagome "Maybe if I am holding on to you, you can"  
  
Sango "I don't know"  
  
Kagome "Oh come on it will be so much fun. We can go out to eat, get a dress, and I can show you so many thing"  
  
Sango "Well, I'm not . . ."  
  
Kagome "Please?"  
  
Sango "Ok, I guess it is wroth a try"  
  
Kagome "Great let's hurry up so we can go shopping"  
  
Kagome and Sango hurried up and finished washing up. Then they walked at a fast pace to the village.  
  
At first when Inuyasha saw them he thought they were in trouble because they where almost running. Then he saw he smiles on their faces and calmed down.  
  
Sango went inside of Kaede's hut to tell Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo where they were going. Kagome packed up her things and waited for Sango to come back outside.  
  
Inuyasha "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome "Sango and I are going to my time for a little bit" Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Inuyasha "I'll come with you"  
  
Kagome "No you stay here. It's a girl thing so you would just get bored" Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.  
  
Inuyasha "Why are you going?"  
  
Kagome "We need dresses"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you need dresses for?"  
  
Kagome "We need them for Sango's wedding"  
  
Inuyasha "I don't want you to go"  
  
Kagome "I don't think I asked you if it was ok. I figured I would do this and while I was at it check up on my mom"  
  
Inuyasha "Ok, you can go"  
  
Kagome "I'll get you something if you want?"  
  
Sango came out of the hut to see Inuyasha whisper something in Kagome's ear and saw Kagome turn light pink.  
  
Sango "Are you ready or do you want a few more minutes"  
  
Kagome "No we ca go now" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and the two girls walked to the well.  
  
Sango "Kagome, I'm a little nervous. What is going to be like over there? What if I can't make it through?"  
  
Kagome "Don't worry everything will be fine"  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped up on the side of the well and held hands.  
  
Kagome "On the count of three, 1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3" and the jumped in.  
  
_=_  
  
That's all did you like it? How will Sango reacted when she sees the future? Find out next time. Bye 


	15. Shopping!

I don't own Inuyasha. I can keep on wishing. Ok, so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would.  
  
Last time  
  
Kagome "On the count of three, 1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3" and the jumped in.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagome and Sango landing at the bottom of the well.  
  
Sango "Did we make it" (Still squeezing Kagome's hand)  
  
Kagome "Yep"  
  
Sango "Really" (Looking up)  
  
Kagome "Let's go I have so much to show you" (climbed up the latter)  
  
When Sango climbed out of the well she was a lilt surprised to be inside a little hut.  
  
Kagome "Let's clean up a little bit. I figured we would stop check up on my mom and then we hit the mall"  
  
Sango "Hit the mall?"  
  
Kagome "Oh it's just a saying. We don't really hit the mall we are just going there"  
  
Sango "Oh ok"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked into her house to find Kagome's grandfather watching TV.  
  
Kagome "Hello grandfather"  
  
Grandfather "Oh hello Kagome. I am surprised to see you here. How are you doing? Who is you friend?"  
  
Kagome "I'm fine this is my friend Sango"  
  
Grandfather "You keep up with your friends here? How do you do that you spend all your time you know where"  
  
Kagome "Grandfather she from the past"  
  
Grandfather "Well, it is very nice to meet you"  
  
Sango "It is very nice to met you too"  
  
Grandfather "I didn't know that people other than Inuyasha and Kagome could go thru the well"  
  
Sango "Kagome and I didn't know if I could or not we just tried it and found out that if I hold her I can make it thru"  
  
Kagome "Yeah, well we are going to freshen up then go out"  
  
Grandfather "Before I should go you might want to be updated about your mom and that jerk of a man your father"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok"  
  
Sango "Do you want to be alone?"  
  
Kagome "Yeah sure. If you go up the stairs my room is the second one on the right"  
  
Sango walked up the stairs and Kagome sat down next to her grandfather.  
  
Kagome "So?"  
  
Grandfather "Well, when I can home I saw him dead on your floor and I call for help. I told them that someone must have tried to kidnap you and killed him. The next day I told the cops that you had escaped but you had been so scared that you didn't remember a thing"  
  
Kagome "Ok, thanks for everything. You are the greatest" She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
Grandfather "Now get going you have your friend wanting for you"  
  
Kagome "Ok, I'll see ya later" Kagome walked up to her room. When she got there she saw Sango looking at the stuff on her desk.  
  
Kagome "What are you going at maybe I could tell you what it is"  
  
Sango "Oh nothing really just looking"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok, well I figured we could change before we leave"  
  
Sango "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"  
  
Kagome "Well, not a lot of people wear outfits like that any more"  
  
Sango "Ok" (she looked down at her outfit)  
  
Kagome "You look like you are the same size as me so you can wear something of mine" Kagome walked over to her closet and picked out to a blue sundress with white flowers. Then she picked out a light green sundress and handed it to Sango.  
  
Kagome "Here, I'll change in the bathroom and you can change here. When you are done met me down stairs"  
  
Sango "Ok, thank you"  
  
Kagome "Just leave your clothes on my bed" Kagome took her sundress and headed to the bathroom. She quickly changed into her dress and then headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her grandfather reading a magazine.  
  
Grandfather "What are you planning on doing?" (Looking up from his magazine)  
  
Kagome "Well we were going to visit mom and then go over to the mall"  
  
Grandfather "What are you going to do at the mall?"  
  
Kagome "We need to buy dresses for her wedding"  
  
Grandfather "You needed to come to this time to do that?"  
  
Kagome "Her wedding is in a few days and it was the quickest way"  
  
Grandfather "Oh ok, well have fun"  
  
Just then Sango walked down the stairs.  
  
Kagome "Wow Sango you look great!"  
  
Sango "Thank you" she turned a light pink.  
  
Kagome "Well, let me go call a cab and we will be on our way" Kagome left the room leaving Sango and Kagome's grandfather alone.  
  
Grandfather "So Sango is it? I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."  
  
Sango "Sure, I'll do my best to answer your questions"  
  
Grandfather "Well Kagome doesn't always tell us what happens over in your time and Inuyasha doesn't really talk that much when he is here"  
  
Sango "ok"  
  
Grandfather "What is the relationship between Inuyasha and my granddaughter?"  
  
Sango "I believe they care very deeply for each other" 'I guess Kagome hasn't talked to her family about being Inuyasha's mate.  
  
Grandfather "I see, I just worry about her sometimes because he is a demon after all"  
  
Sango "Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome. He is really protective over her. You should see him when other men or demons show interest in her"  
  
Grandfather "Really. Well, I guess that makes me feel a little bit better" Kagome walked back into the room.  
  
Kagome "Our cab is going to be here in a few minutes so I'll grab my purse and we will be off" Kagome walked over to a closet door and opened it. She pulled out a purse and walked over to Sango.  
  
Kagome "See you later, Grandpa" She grabbed Sango by the hand and pulled her out of the room. The two walked out of the house and headed for a yellow cab that had just pulled up.  
  
Sango "What's that?" (Sango pointed to the cab)  
  
Kagome "That is our cab. It is a car. Let me think how I can best explain this. It is like a wagon expect you don't need a horse to pull it"  
  
Sango "Oh ok I guess" They both climbed into the back seat. When they were both in Kagome told the cab where they wanted to go. Sango was surprised at how fast they went. She had her eyes glued to the window looking at how different the future was. After a few minutes they pulled up to the hospital and they got out. Kagome paid the driver and they walked in. Kagome walked into to see the same nurse that had been there when she came with Inuyasha there.  
  
Nurse "Hello again. Your mother has been moved to the forth floor room 206"  
  
Kagome "Thank you"  
  
Nurse "You're welcome"  
  
Kagome "Let's go this way. I guess I don't have to worry about you as much so we can take the elevator"  
  
Sango "Elevator? What's that?"  
  
Kagome "Well an elevator is kind of like a small box that carries you up and down so you don't waste a lot of energy and time going upstairs"  
  
Sango "That's a good idea" they walked to the elevator. Kagome pushed the up arrow and to Sango surprise the door opened up to relive a small room. They walked in and the doors closed behind them. Kagome pushed the 4th floor button and looked over and Sango who looked very nervous.  
  
Kagome "It's ok I'm right here" she put her hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
The elevator started to move and then it stopped.  
  
Sango "What happened?"  
  
Kagome "It's stopping on the second floor someone is probably going to get on"  
  
Sango "Oh" The door opened to show a tall man.  
  
The man "Going down?"  
  
Kagome "No going up"  
  
Man "oh ok" the doors closed and started moving up again. Soon it stopped again.  
  
Kagome "This is our floor" When the doors opened and the two stepped out.  
  
Sango "That was neat"  
  
Kagome (smiled) "Ok let see her room should be on the right side because that's the even number side.  
  
Sango "Ok, well this one is 230" She said as she looked at a numbered sign.  
  
Kagome "Then let's get going" The two walked down the hall counting down till they got to 206.  
  
Inuyasha's Time  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree thinking about Kagome when Shippo decided to bug him.  
  
Shippo "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha (with a smile) "with Sango"  
  
Shippo "Where is Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha "with Kagome"  
  
Shippo "Come on tell me"  
  
Inuyasha "Why?"  
  
Shippo "Because"  
  
Inuyasha "You know where they are you were in the hut when Sango told Miroku and Kaede"  
  
Shippo "So"  
  
Inuyasha "So, I'm not going to tell you when you already now"  
  
Shippo "When are they coming back?"  
  
Inuyasha "Later" getting fed up with Shippo Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and headed to the well where he could wait alone.  
  
Present Time  
  
Kagome "Hey mom it's me Kagome"  
  
Mom "Hi sweetie. How are you doing?"  
  
Kagome "I'm fine how you are?"  
  
Mom "I'm doing well. I'll be out in a day or so"  
  
Kagome "That's great. Mom I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Sango she from the feral era"  
  
Sango "It's very nice to met you"  
  
Mom "Same here we don't get to meet Kagome's friends from your era other than Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome "We are going to go shopping for dresses after we leave here"  
  
Mom "What do you need dresses for?"  
  
Sango "I am getting married in two days"  
  
Mom "Congratulations you must be so happy"  
  
Sango "Thank you"  
  
A nurse can into the room.  
  
Nurse "excuse me but I think you have had enough excitement for today. Your visitors are going to have to leave soon"  
  
Kagome "We just got here"  
  
Nurse "Well your mother had visitor early today and she needs her rest"  
  
Kagome "Oh ok, I'll see you later" Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
Mom "ok bye. It was very nice to meet you Sango"  
  
Sango "It was nice to meet you too" The two girls walked out of the room and headed outside. To there luck a cab arrived and dropped some people off. They got in to the cab and headed to the mall. After a while of riding the cab pulled up to the mall. Sango shod in shock as she looked at the building while Kagome paid the cab driver.  
  
Kagome "Come on let's get going" she pulled Sango in. Sango was mesmerized by all the shops, smell, sounds, and all the people.  
  
Sango "How are we going to find what we need?"  
  
Kagome "Don't worry I know just the place while you where looking out the window I called a friend how works at a dress shop. I told her what we needed and we are going to see what she has"  
  
Sango "Oh ok that sounds good"  
  
Kagome "I told my friend that we were looking for something simple. I don't think it would be really wise to bring a really fancy dress to your time"  
  
Sango "That's true"  
  
Kagome "Here we are" they stopped in front of a shop call Perfect Moments (I made the name up). As soon as they entered someone called to Kagome.  
  
Girl "Kagome you're here I am so glad"  
  
Kagome "Hi, Megan. Do you have the dresses?"  
  
Megan "Yeah they are right over here" Megan brought the two over to table that had four white dresses and two red dresses. Kagome picked up one of the red dresses.  
  
Kagome "I'll take this one. Sango take your time and pick one. If you don't like any of them we can look at other ones"  
  
Sango "Ok" Sango started looking at the dresses.  
  
Megan "If you can't decide between two there is a dressing room right there and you can try them on" She pointed to a door a few feet away. (I'll describe the dresses later). Megan and Kagome sat down and started to talk about different thing while Sango had the hard task of picking a dress. After twenty minutes Sango had narrowed it down to two dresses. She took the two dresses and went to see which looked better on her. A few minutes later she came back out.  
  
Kagome "Did you pick a dress?"  
  
Sango "Yep"  
  
Megan "Here put the one you don't want and I'll ring the one you want up"  
  
Kagome "I'll be right back I am just going to go pay" Kagome fallowed Megan with her red dress and paid for them. A few minutes later Kagome came back with the dresses in two large bags.  
  
Kagome "Well why I don't show you the mall a little bit before we head back"  
  
Sango "Ok whatever you say"  
  
Sango and Kagome spent the next three hours hanging out, eating, shopping and doing all kinds of stuff. Then Kagome used her cell phone and called a cab to pick them up. They headed over to the main doors where the cab was going to pick them up.  
  
Sango "Kagome"  
  
Kagome "Yes"  
  
Sango "I just wanted to say thank you"  
  
Kagome "You're welcome"  
  
Sango "No really this day has been great"  
  
Kagome "I'm glad you liked it"  
  
Soon the cab pulled up and took them to Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome "Let me quick get your stuff and we will jump down the well" She said as the walked up to her house.  
  
Sango "I better go change. I still have your sundress on"  
  
Kagome "No keep it on you look way better in it then I ever did" Then she quickly ran into her house and grabbed Sango's stuff. Then they headed back to the well. | |  
  
_--=++=--_  
  
Ok that is all for now. I try and update soon. 


	16. Jewel shards? Kagome?

I don't own Inuyasha. Ok the last chapter was a little boring sorry about that there wasn't much I could really think to do that would be believable.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Three weeks had passed. Miroku and Sango had returned from their honeymoon. To Kagome's and Inuyasha's surprise they had come back with a jewel shard. While on their honeymoon that had killed a demon and it turned out that the demon had had a jewel shard in it.  
  
Flashback to wedding  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the right side of a monk (Miroku can't to the service himself, also Inuyasha is his best man) waiting for Sango and Kagome. Then Kagome appeared in front of them. Inuyasha's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked.  
  
Kagome was wearing a long red dress with spaghetti straps. The dress had slit going up the right side and the dress hugged her body nicely. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha's expression. She continued to walk toward them and stopped on the left side of the monk.  
  
Then everyone turned to see Sango start to walk up. Now it was time for Miroku's jaw to drop. Sango was wearing a long white dress the puffed out a little (like a princess dress). There were four silver flowers on the top of her dress. Her dress was a halter top type top. The wedding went fast.  
  
Monk "Sango do you that Miroku as you husband?"  
  
Sango "I do"  
  
Monk "Miroku, do you take Sango as you wife?"  
  
Miroku "I do'  
  
End of flashback  
  
Inuyasha "We should head to the mountain to see if there are any shards there"  
  
Kagome "You mean you want to take the ones from Koga away from him"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, if we run into him then yes"  
  
Miroku "You mean when we run into him. The second he smell Kagome he will be here" Inuyasha made a light growl witch caused Kagome to giggle.  
  
Inuyasha "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Kagome "You are so cute when you are jealous"  
  
Inuyasha "I'm not jealous"  
  
Sango "Really? You could have fooled me"  
  
Miroku "Well Sango, can you blame him. Kagome is very attractive I wouldn't be surprised if more demons tried to take her" A fist slammed down on Miroku's head.  
  
Miroku "That hurt Sango. I didn't do anything" rubbing his head.  
  
Sango "That wasn't me" (she pointed to a pissed Inuyasha walking away)  
  
Kagome "Way to go Miroku" (She ran up to catch up with Inuyasha).  
  
Inuyasha hadn't gone to far ahead partly because he didn't want to get to far away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't usually let Miroku get to you like that"  
  
Inuyasha "I just don't like the idea of demon taking you from me. I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
Kagome "My poor puppy"  
  
Inuyasha "I'm not a puppy!"  
  
Kagome "Yes you are" (she rubbed his ears) Kagome was about to say something when she sensed a jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha "What is it do you sense a shard?"  
  
Kagome "Yeah a lot of them over that way" she pointed in front of them.  
  
Inuyasha "It must be Naraku"  
  
Sango "What's up?"  
  
Kagome "There are a lot of jewel shards up ahead"  
  
Shippo "What are we waiting for? Let's go"  
  
Kagome "Shippo stay out of the way"  
  
Inuyasha "You too Kagome"  
  
Kagome "What? I want to help too"  
  
Inuyasha "I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
Kagome "fine" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran in the direction that Kagome had sensed the jewel shards. Kagome walked over to a log and sat down on it. Shippo came hoping up to Kagome and was about to hope into her lap when he was slammed into a tree.  
  
Kagome "Shippo! Shippo are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Voice "I would worry about you"  
  
With Inuyasha and others  
  
Sango "Inuyasha are you sure you don't want Kagome to come with us. She would be able to tell us where they were"  
  
Inuyasha "We don't need her and I don't want her to get hurt"  
  
Miroku "How cute"  
  
Inuyasha "Shut up monk"  
  
Inuyasha and the others came to an open field were they saw a chair.  
  
Sango "There is a chair in the middle of this field. What's with that?"  
  
Miroku "There is something glowing on it" Inuyasha jumped to it and saw that it was a jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha "It's a jewel shard"  
  
Sango "Why would someone leave a jewel shard in the middle of a field?"  
  
Suddenly the quite forest was full with a loud scream.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome!" the three ran as fast as they could but it was too late. Kagome was gone.  
  
==  
  
Ok, I left it at a cliffy. I will try and update soon. I would have updated sooner but I had a big report I had to do for school. 


	17. The message

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kagome woke up in a small room with no windows. There was little light but just enough that she could make out where she was. Other then the mat she was on the other thing that she saw in the room was a door. She walked to it and tried to open it. It was locked.  
  
Where am I? Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome "I need to get out of here"  
  
A person appeared in front of her  
  
Kagome "Naraku, what do you want with me?!"  
  
Naraku "You have the ability to see jewel shard and you have great miko power. I intend to use you to gain jewel shards."  
  
Kagome "I am not going to help you! I would rather die then help someone as evil as you"  
  
Naraku "As I said before I didn't ask you if you wanted to help only that you are"  
  
Kagome "Inuyasha and the other will come and save me before you have a chance to do anything"  
  
Naraku "I doubt that. With what I have in store I doubt that they will even make it to my castle"  
  
With that Naraku left the room leaving Kagome in shock.  
  
Kagome "I have to get out of here"  
  
With Naraku  
  
Naraku "Silly weak human thinks that they will come and save her. Ha. They won't get by my vines. They don't even know that I am the one who kidnapped her. In fact I should to something to change that. I wonder what the look on that weak half demon will be when he finds out that I have kidnapped his jewel shard detector and it his mate too" Naraku laughed his evil laugh and walked into another room where Kagura was waiting for him.  
  
Kagura "What is so funny?"  
  
Naraku "Nothing"  
  
Kagura "Ok, what did you want me for then?"  
  
Naraku "I want you to go and find Inuyasha"  
  
Kagura "Why?"  
  
Naraku "I want you to deliver a message to him from me"  
  
Kagura "Do I look like a messenger boy to you?"  
  
Naraku "I would watch what you say. I created you and I can easily destroy you"  
  
Kagura "What is the message?"  
  
Naraku "Tell Inuyasha that I Naraku have his mate Kagome."  
  
Kagura "That's all"  
  
Naraku "Yes now go and make it quick"  
  
Kagura walked out of the room and out of the castle. When she got outside she jumped on her feather and flew off.  
  
With Inuyasha and the others  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came running into the clearing where Kagome had been and Shippo still was.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome! Kagome, where are you?"  
  
Sango "Shippo" (ran to Shippo) "are you ok?" Shippo started to wake up.  
  
Shippo "Oh my head"  
  
Sango "Shippo are you ok"  
  
Shippo "Yeah I think so. What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha "How would we know we just got here?"  
  
Miroku "Shippo, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Shippo "Well, you guy had just left and I was hoping to Kagome when I was slammed into the tree. Everything went black and that's all I can remember"  
  
Sango "Inuyasha, can you smell anything that might help us"  
  
Inuyasha "No, in fact I can't smell Kagome's scent. It's like who ever took her was able to cover up their scent and a little bit of Kagome's too."  
  
As Inuyasha was sniffing the ground trying to find Kagome's scent Kagura came down and appeared in front of them.  
  
Inuyasha "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Kagura "Nice to see you too Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "What have you done with Kagome! I'll kill you if she's hurt"  
  
Kagura "Aren't we a little touchy. If you are going to be like that I won't give you your messages"  
  
Inuyasha "What message?"  
  
Kagura "The message I was told to give you"  
  
Inuyasha "What is it?"  
  
Kagura "Well, if you are going be like that I think I will leave"  
  
Inuyasha "Just tell me"  
  
Kagura "Fine, I was sent here to tell you that he has your Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha "Who has her" (and he getting really mad)  
  
Sango "Who do you think Inuyasha? It's Naraku"  
  
Kagura "Congrats you win. You might as well give up because you will never get to her in time" With that she jumped on to her feather and flew off.  
  
Miroku "We need to hurry we don't know what kind of danger she is in" = Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer block and I didn't know where I want it to go. 


	18. Escape

I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kagome walked around her little room trying to think of a way to get out of there. Then Kagome noticed a stream of light coming from a crack in the wall. She got close to it and tryied to see if she could see thought it. On the other side she could see trees and brush.  
  
Kagome "Now what can I do to make this crack bigger so I can get though"  
  
There was the sound of footsteps coming up to her door. Then the lock unlocked. Kagome quickly went to the middle of the room. Karaku walked in and put a plate food on the floor.  
  
Karaku (coldly) "Eat you are going to need you strength" then he left.  
  
Kagome walked over to the plate of food. There was some cooked meat and a bun. Along with a knife and fork (at least he didn't make her eat with her hands).  
  
Until Kagome saw the food she realized that she was hungry. She quickly ate her food and then had an idea. She grabbed the knife and walked to the crake in the wall. She started to chip at the crack until it was big enough for her to squeeze thru. When she got thru she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
  
With Naraku  
  
Naraku "That didn't take long" he said as he watched Kagome run away. He moved away from his window. "I'll let her get a little bit of hope before I drag her back" = Sorry it is so short but I had too. The way I want to write the next five chapters or so the ways I want to I have to end it there. So so sorry. Please don't hate me. Don't forget to review. 


	19. The Plan

I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Inuyasha and the gang where running to find Kagome when they were surrounded by a dim mist  
  
Miroku "Let's try and stay together"  
  
Sango "Easier said then done, I can barely see two feet in front of me"  
  
Shippo "Let's try as best as we can"  
  
Inuyasha "Keep alert something doesn't seem right"  
  
Shippo "When dose anything having to do with Naraku feel right"  
  
Inuyasha "Shut up runt"  
  
Soon the mist had separated each one.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could but felt like she was going in circles.  
  
Kagome "I am never going to get out of here and find the others"  
  
A voice "How right you are" and an arm shot out grabbing Kagome. Before she knew it, she was back at Naraku castle.  
  
Kagome "Let me go!"  
  
Naraku "No"  
  
Kagome "I'll just find way out and be gone next time you turn your back"  
  
Naraku "Did you really think that I would let you get way that easily?"  
  
Kagome "What?"  
  
Naraku "I let you go"  
  
Kagome "What are you talking about no you didn't"  
  
Naraku "Stupid girl did you really think it would be that easy to get out of here. No, I think not. I only let you go so that you would put up less of a fight"  
  
Kagome "What are you talking about?"  
  
Naraku "I'll do better then tell you what I am talk about I'll show you"  
  
Suddenly a large door opened up. The door showed the outside of the castle looking at a tree. Naraku grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the tree.  
  
Naraku "You are going to help me make the most poisonous poison"  
  
Kagome "No I won't," she said as she tired to kick at Naraku.  
  
Naraku "I am getting tired of telling you that you are going to help we whither you want to or not" He tossed her agent the tree. Before she hit the ground, the tree wrapped branches around her and held tight.  
  
Naraku "This tree will produce the poison with you miko power and the fears of your friends"  
  
Kagome "What do you mean 'the fear of my friends'?"  
  
Naraku "This tree branches out over the whole forest already you friends are under it power. It will drain them of their energy"  
  
Kagome "No" she was suddenly feeling tired.  
  
Naraku "The tree is starting to use you. I will say good-bye to your friends for you. As soon as the tree is done with them I will kill them"  
  
Kagome slowly fell in to darkness. She tried hard to fight it but was unable to win.  
  
Deep in the forest  
  
Much to Kagome's dismay, all of the Inuyasha members were under the spell of the tree. They were all wrapped in vines from the tree (I know trees do not have vines but this one dose so bear with me) unconscious.  
  
At Naraku castle  
  
Kagura was looking out at the forest.  
  
Kagura (Thinking) 'This isn't right. I know I am the bad person too but I cannot let Naraku gain the poison. He will be able to kill the strongest demon with only one drop. There must be something that I can do'  
  
Kagura "I know" she then walked off to find Naraku.  
  
Naraku was sitting watching the tree use Kagome's powers.  
  
Naraku "To bad you didn't want to help me. It would have been way less painless" he walk up to her and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
Kagura "I knew you had feeling for her. I saw the way you looked at Kikyou so I am not surprised that you feel the same to her reincarnation"  
  
Naraku "Silence"  
  
Kagura "Looks like I've hit a nerve"  
  
Naraku "You know nothing"  
  
Kagura "Oh yeah, I know the one thing that will stop you" with that she pulled out her feather and flew away.  
  
Naraku "She has nothing" he sat down and watched Kagome.  
  
With Kagura  
  
Kagura "All I have to do is free Inuyasha. I just hope I'm in time"  
  
=  
  
Will Kagura find Inuyasha in time? Will he be able to save Kagome? 


	20. Inuyasha's dream

I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Inuyasha was lying on the forest floor with vine wrapped around him.  
  
Inuyasha's dream  
  
Inuyasha was in a dark places.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome? Kagome where are you?" the area around him started to lighten. When this happened, he saw a figure appear in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome, is that you?"  
  
Figure "Why must you always ask for her? You belong to me"  
  
Inuyasha "Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou "Why do you sound surprised to see me?"  
  
Inuyasha "You're dead"  
  
Kikyou "Well, yes but you already knew that. Are you ready to come to hell with me now?"  
  
Inuyasha "No, I saw you die. Kagome killed you when you tried to kill her"  
  
Kikyou "That's right I'll have to make her pay later. Are you ready to come to hell now?"  
  
Inuyasha "Why do you always ask that?"  
  
Kikyou "Ask what?"  
  
Inuyasha "If I am ready to go to hell with you?"  
  
Kikyou "Well, are you?"  
  
Inuyasha "No!"  
  
Kikyou "Inuyasha, I love you come with me"  
  
Inuyasha "No, I don't love you and I don't think I ever did"  
  
Kikyou "What are you saying?"  
  
Inuyasha "I am not going to hell with you. I am staying here with Kagome. I love her and she loves me for me. Not like you, you just wanted me to change to a human"  
  
Kikyou "I will just kill her and then you will have to come with me" Kikyou started to walk away from Inuyasha. A person started to appear in front of Kikyou. It molded into the shape of Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha "KAGOME RUN!" Kagome did not run it was as if she could not hear him. She just kept smiling at him, as Kikyou got closer to her. Inuyasha started to run to Kagome but was too late. Suddenly the smile drained from her face as Kikyou pushed a knife into her chest. Inuyasha pushed Kikyou out of the way and grabbed Kagome as she fell. Kagome was trying to tell Inuyasha but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Her lips kept on moving but no sound was coming out.  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome?" she smiled one last smile then past away in his arms.  
  
Kikyou "Are you ready to come to hell with me now"  
  
Inuyasha "I will never go with you! Kagome would have wanted me to live and be happy. Nothing that you can give me. You can go to hell alone" Inuyasha took the tegisga (I don't know how to spell the name of his sword) and sliced her in half.  
  
End of dream  
  
Kagura spotted Inuyasha and flew down. She cut the vines and pulled Inuyasha away.  
  
Kagura "Inuyasha wake up" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha "What happened?"  
  
Kagura "That plant was using your worst dreams to give power to Naraku"  
  
Inuyasha "Where is Kagome? Is she ok?"  
  
Kagura "Whatever you where dreaming about it didn't happen. She is at Naraku's castle and she is ok for now"  
  
Inuyasha "What do you mean for now? Wait a minute why are you telling me this you work for Naraku! Kagome could be dying and you are just trying to hold me up"  
  
Kagura "It's not what you think. Yes, I do work for him but I do not want him to get away with his plan. Come with me before it is too late" She started to run to Naraku's castle.  
  
Inuyasha "Feh" then he followed her.  
  
At Naraku's castle  
  
Inuyasha and Kagura arrived at the castle to find Naraku in the same spot watching Kagome.  
  
Naraku "Well I was wondering when my former servant would bring you Inuyasha" Naraku squeezed something in his hand causing Kagura to fall and scream out in pain. When she screamed Kagome's eye slowly opened up.  
  
Kagome (softly) "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha started to walk to Kagome but Naraku slamming him into a wall stopped him. Kagura slowly crawled to Kagome and tried to free her from the tree.  
  
Kagome (weakly) "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagura "I'm trying to get you out off of this tree. If you would rather stay I could stop"  
  
Kagome (still weakly) "I need my bow and arrows" Kagura broke the last vine and Kagome fell to the ground. Both Inuyasha and Naraku paused their fighting to see what the sound was.  
  
Naraku "As soon as I kill these two you will be next Kagura"  
  
Kagura "Not if they kill you first" she danged Kagome to a wall. Inuyasha kept on trying to kill Naraku with his sword but was missing every time.  
  
Kagome (not as weakly) "I need my bow and arrows"  
  
Kagura "You can barely sit up what do you need a bow and arrow for?"  
  
Kagome "I am the only one who can kill him"  
  
Kagura "How do you know that?"  
  
Kagome "Kikyou, told me"  
  
Kagura "Kikyou? When did she tell you that?"  
  
Kagome "She told me while I was on that tree"  
  
Kagura "How could she tell you that? She is not here; in fact I was told you killed her"  
  
Kagome "Just get me a bow and arrow"  
  
Kagura got up and started looking for a bow and some arrows.  
  
Kagura "How could she defeat Naraku"  
  
===  
  
Ok, what did you think about that. I will do my best not to take along time to update again. School is out so nothing should get in my way. Review and tell me what you think because your reviews really do help me. Well, I guess that is all I have for now I will start working on the next chapters. 


	21. Shippo's dream

I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ssssssssoooooo long. My computer messed up and I wasn't able to post. I am going to be ending this story and start a different.

Chapter whatever I am at (I think it 21)

Inuyasha looked up to see where Kagome was after he tossed Naraku to a wall. Kagome stared to stand up.

"Kagome get out while you still can"

"I'm not leaving with out you"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me just go" Inuyasha picked up his sword.

"I would worry if I were you" Naraku hissed

Naraku sent one of his tentacles at Inuyasha crushing him into a wall. Kagura came back into the room.

"I'll I could fine was this" Kagura said as she handed Kagome a bow and some arrows.

"This is good enough" Kagome aimed the arrow at Naraku and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit his chest but missed his heart by an inch.

"AAHH!! YOU BITCH" Naraku screamed. He started to run at her but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you missed his heart. Do not miss again. Make the next one count" Kagome raised the bow and aimed again. She released the arrow and prayed it would hit its mark. This time the arrow it pierced his heart.

"No" Naraku said and fell to the ground. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her.

"I hate to break up this sicken display of love but you still have to save your friends. You don't want them to lose their minds do you?" Kagura said and with that she started to leave.

"What dose she mean?" Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"They are still out in the forest with the vines"

"Let go" Kagome and she started walk out the door.

"Here get on my back it will be faster"

"Are you sure? Your hurt"

"Feh get on" Kagome climbed onto his back and they were off.

"I can smell Shippo closest so lets get him first.

When they got to Shippo he was hanging in mid air by vines. Inuyasha started to claw the vines.

"Be careful Inuyasha"

Shippo's Dream

Shippo was looking for Kagome in Kaede's village.

"Kagome, where are you?" Then he heard some laughing in the distance. He headed over to where he heard the laughter. When he got there he saw Inuyasha and Kagome playing with something in Kagome's arms. He walked up to them he saw Kagome was holding a baby. The baby looked just like Kagome only it had Inuyasha's hair, eyes, and two little dog ears on top of its head.

"Kagome, I have been looking for you. You said you were going to read a story to me" Shippo said as he sat next to her.

"Why would I read to a weak demon like you when I can read to my beautiful baby" Kagome said never talking her eyes off of her baby.

"What are you talking about you have been like a mommy to me"

"Why would I want to be you mommy when you couldn't even protect your last one"

"That's not true"

"Really? Then where are they now?"

"Kagome you know what happened. It was the thunder brothers. How could I go against both of them"

"See your just a weak little demon. Inuyasha could take care of them with an arm tied behind his back"

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean just telling you the truth"

"Inuyasha do you think that too?" Shippo looked over at him. Inuyasha just nuzzled Kagome's neck not saying anything. Shippo could not take it and he started run away. He heard Inuyasha started to call after him.

**end dream**

"Shippo, Shippo, wake up" Inuyasha said as Shippo slowly opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey runt. You ok?"

"I'm fine" He looked over at Kagome and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome felt a little hurt that Shippo didn't come to her but decided not to ask.

"Sango isn't to far" Inuyasha said. He saw the look of hurt in Kagome's eyes when Shippo went on his shoulder. Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and went ahead.

"Shippo, why don't you go over to Kagome?"

"Why?"

"Well, she was worried about you"

"I know it's just that I can't get what she said out of my head"

"Whatever she said it wasn't true. It was just a bad dream"

"I know but still"

"Hey Inuyasha, which way" Kagome called back to them.

"Just a head" Inuyasha said.

Ok, that is all I will be updating soon. Once again sorry it took so long.


	22. Shippo's talk and Sango's dream

I don't own Inuyasha . . . sigh . . .

**Inuyashasfavegirl – **Thanks. I didn't know how to spell Tetsusaiga

**Dragongirl-8507 –** I hope this was quick enough for you

Daydreamer62386 – Don't screw with me. I know where you live and you don't want me to get mad. Chapter 22 

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome were heading to save Sango and Miroku. Kagome was ahead of Inuyasha and Shippo so Inuyasha decided to talk to Shippo.

"Shippo, why don't you tell me what happened in your dream?"

"Ok, I guess. Just let keep it between us guys, ok?"

"Sure"

"Well, I was looking for her because she said she would read me a story"

"Yeah"

"When I found her she was with you"

"So?"

"You and her were playing with a baby"

"Baby?"

"Yeah it looked like Kagome only it had your eyes, hair, and ears" Inuyasha smiled at the thought of having children with Kagome.

"Is that all?"

"No, she talked about why she wouldn't want to be my mommy because I wasn't able to protect my first one" a tear slid down his cheek.

"You should talk to Kagome about this"

"Maybe later"

"Hey Inuyasha are we getting close?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she should be just ahead"

They walked for another minute and found Sango wrapped to a tree by the vines.

**Sango's Dream**

Sango was walking in a dark forest. She had a strange feeling as if there was not a soul around for miles. There was almost no sound.

"Miroku? Kagome? Inuyasha? Shippo? Anyone?" Sango said getting worried that she couldn't find her friends.

Sango kept on walking. Hoping to find anyone that could help her tell her where she was and if they had seen her friends. Soon the hint of blood hit her nose. (It's got to be strong since she doesn't have Inuyasha's nose).

She started to run hoping it wasn't one of her friends. Soon she can to a clearing to see a very bloody Miroku sitting on a rock.

"Miroku, what happened" she went to his side.

He looked into her and spoke weakly "I couldn't stop him in time. As soon as he made the wish we should have run, but she thought she could stop him. She was the first to go. He tried stopping him from hurting her but he was next to die. I did my best but it just wasn't enough" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Miroku, what are you talking about? Did Inuyasha make his wish to full demon? Did he kill everyone?" Miroku looked up at Sango and smiled.

"But you are still safe. You need to run before he find you"

"Did Inuyasha do this?"

"No"

"Who did this? Who made a wish and killed everyone"

"Good bye my love" Miroku started to fall back but Sango caught him.

"Who did this!?"

"It was . . ."

Ok, I'm going to end it there. Ha ha ha ha ha. Review if you can. Sorry it is so short.


	23. Sango's dream part 2 and talk

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Skittymct 90** If I told where would all the fun be.

**InuyashaluvzKagome** I was going to do that but everyone would guess that.

Chapter 23 In Sango's dream 

"Who did this?" Sango cried out.

With his last breath of air Miroku named his killer.

"It was . . . Shippo" (bet you didn't see that)

Sango laid her dead love on the ground. "How could this happen?"

Suddenly a large crashing sound came from the woods. She looked and prepared to fight. Shippo came out and saw her. She looked in horror at what she saw. Instead of the cute Shippo we all know and love, he was know a huge gross demon.

"You will die, human" Shippo said in a booming voice.

"No, don't you remember me" she started to run but was followed by the mutated Shippo. No matter how fast she ran Shippo was gaining on her. He raised his hand and was about to slash her with his claws when.

**end dream**

"Sango, wake up its me Kagome" Kagome shook her friend. Sango looked at Kagome and realized that she had been dreaming.

"I think so" she looked around and didn't see her beloved monk.

"Where is Miroku?"

"We are getting him next. Inuyasha which way is he?" Kagome said as she helped her friend up.

"Feh, What am I your search dog now"

"Yes and a very cute one at that" she winked at him.

"Feh, that way" Inuyasha pointed southeast.

"Ok, lets get going. Sango come ahead with me. I need to talk"

The two girls walked far enough ahead so the two demons behind them couldn't hear.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Sango asked.

"Well, I was wondering two things"

"What?"

"Well the first thing is that I was wondering if after we find Miroku and get out of here could you talk to Shippo for me?"

"Why do want me to talk to him?"

"Because he won't talk to me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, since Inuyasha and I woke him up from the vines he hasn't come over to me to talk or anything"

"I wonder what happened in his dream?"

"I don't know. He was talking to Inuyasha so maybe he knows"

"What's the second thing?"

"Huh?"

"You asked if I would do two things for you"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if when we get back to Kaede's Village could you be a decoy for me? I want to take one last trip to my old time. Inuyasha will want to be with me since we are now mates and I . . ."

"No need to say any more" The girls laughed and waited for Inuyasha and Shippo to catch up.

**With Inuyasha and Shippo**

"I'm going to see what they are talking about" Shippo said as he started to jump off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You don't need to go over there to know what they are talking about"

"You can hear them?"

"No, why do you think they went far enough to be out of demon's hearing range?"

"I don't know"

"Whether you know it or not you hurt Kagome's feelings when you didn't go to her. She is most likely talking to Sango about it"

"I didn't mean to hurt her"

"You don't need to say much of anything to hurt a woman's feeling partly because half the time they don't know what they want"

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as Inuyasha and Shippo caught up to them. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms knowing that Inuyasha was probably going to get sat. Hoping Inuyasha would get sat he butted in.

"He said 'You don't need to say much of anything to hurt a woman's feeling partly because half the time they don't know what they want' right Inuyasha"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said slowly knowing what was going to happen.

"Inuyasha SIT!" the three walked way leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

"You're going to pay for that Bitch!"

"Hurry up Inuyasha you don't want to be left behind"

---

OK, that is all for today. My hands and fingers are getting tired.


	24. Author note

Sorry guys for not updating I have good reasons.

I have a big essay due for school that is taking up my time

I have writers block

I'm running out of ideas (I guess that's the same as 2)

I will update as soon as I'm done with my essay which should be next week.


End file.
